My Punk Musical Life
by PunkPuppynyanya
Summary: Okay so my name is Kya Stella Myst and I have moved to East High School in New Mexico. I will be meeting all the boys from East High School and even some of the girls. Will I fall in love? Will I be in the musical? Will I make lots and lots of friends? I don't know. Let's find out together!
1. Chapter 1: New school

I'm new at East high school. My name is Kya, Stella Myst. I moved here from Ohio. When I lived there I was an outcast because all the other girls were mean to me, except for my best freidnd Becky (i love you so much Becki ur geeat) but now that I'm not in ohiO eanymore we can't see each other, but we still text alot. I walk up to the front o the school and people stare at me. It's because I dress so weird to them.

Hald of my head is shaved, but the other half has long bruight blond hair with neon blue streaks. I am wearing ripped jeans, a Fall Out bo shirt, a black hoodie, and white conerse shoes. I have a blue sidebag that hangs down rom a strap around my arm where I carry all my heavy school books. I hate school it's so like a cage you can't do anything to express yourself. I'm a punk and I listen to all Punk music. I HATE Avril Lavigne and Taylor Swift and Katy Perry. I HATE cheerleaders and there slutty outfits and pink lipgloss. I hate that they think they're so much better than you. Their awful.

Anyways I walk up the front of th school and lots of people stare at me. I don't smile at all because all of them probably don't like me already. I think that alot because I have depression and I'm sad all the time. I don't have my old friends from Oho to be there for me anymore. I skateboarded to school instead of riding the bus. I walk through the front door.

I go to the secreatiries office.

"I need my schedule" I ask but she doesn't look up.

She has long brght pink nails (ew) and is chewing gum and she has a ponytail. She looks just as slutty as the cheerleader preppy bitches at the front of thw school that i've seen already. Finayll she looks up at me.

"You have drama first class"

"Oh okay" and then I leave.

I walk down the hall and look around. I'm so lost. Where is drama class.

"Exuuse me I ask a cute blond boy with a hat "I"m looking or the dram class do u kno where it is?"

"Yea I'm going there now I can show you" he smiles at me. he is so cute. I blush.

"My name is Ryan" he says "who are you your very pretty"

"Oh my name is Kya Stella Myst but just call me Kya."

Ryan grins at me with his big blue eyes. He'd be even cuter if he was apunk but he's not.

"Um excuse me who is that?" someone shrieks, stonding up behind me in heels "are you one of those trashy punks? THAt's so not cool!"

"Oh that's my sister Sharpey she's my sister" Ryan's smile falls "She's not very nice but I like her anyways."

"Who r you? What do you want?" Shape asks pointedly, her vocw sharp and angry..

"I'm Kya I need to go to drama class do u knwo where it is?"

"Yes I'm going there now with my brother and troy" she snaps "I'm going to try out for the musicla and I'm going to WIN"

"hat's nice" I say sarcastically

Ryan laughs but Sharpey frown angirly.

I don't like singing in front of people It makes me nervous because I'm depresse and I'm afraid people won't like me. I'm told I have a good singing voice anyways. I was in a band back in Ohio and that was pretty cool people really liked us. I played the guitar and sometimes I did vocauls but only when I wasn't sad. We did lots of cover of popular bands and beoee I left we did a cover of Heatherns by 21 pilots and that was pretty great. We even wrote our own songs. Our band was called dark pastel X and we were great. Wecall walk to drama class.


	2. Chapter tqo: First dal of class!

Troy and Sharpey take their seats at the front of the classroom. I look around, not sure where to sit.

:IExcuse me who are you?" the teaher asks

"I'm Kya Stella Myst. I'm new" I say quietly, feeling kind of sad,

"Oh I know youe knew. I'm Mrs. Darbus. I teach drama classes," she doesn't smile.

:Where can I sit?" I ask.

"Oh sit next to Ryan Evans." she gestures in his direction. Ryab smiles at me. I blush.

I walk across the classroom and sit next to him. Sharpey glares at me.

"Hi Ryan" I say but not flirtily.

"Hi Kya" he smiles at me.

Sharpey makes a huffy sound and crosses her arms where she sits behind me.

"How are you?" I laugh. Ryan nods.

"I'm rpetyyu good. Hey where are you from?" he asks friendly.

"Oh I'm from Ohio. It was not very good. People were really mean, and I had a band so that was cool."

"Oh wow what were you called?" he grins, leaning over towards me to listen better.

"IT was Dark Pastel X. We played punk music but also sometimes popular songs, Like Panic! at the Disco and Fall Out Boy. No stupid pop garbage though" I scoff, disdain. Ryan laughs knowingly.

"Yea my sister likes pop a lot. She loves Taylor Swift and Elie Goldberg. I thinkt heir okay but whatever you know?" he shakes his head "She sings them alot so I hear alot of them. She's a good singer though."

"Oh is she?" I look surprised, but Evan shrugs.

"Yea, she's one the musical competition so many times but so have I. I guess we're both good at singing" Ryan looks back at a brown haired boy in a jersey and also a pretty girl wityh too much lipgloss ad black hair "Gabrielle and Troy Bolton beat us last year though."

"Oh man that sucks. I sing too. I was in a band" I look away, embrarrsedly

"I'm sure you sounded great" Ryan winks at me and I look back at him, surprised

"Wow thanks. Hey do you want to sit together at lunch?" I giggle

"Oh I'd love to. Usually I sit with Sharpey but I won't this time. You seem like more fun" Ryan looks over at his sister rroachfully.

"Thanks I'm glad you like me more" I look over at her to.

"Don't tell her haha" he chuckles "but yeA"

The bell rings, and we get up to go to our next class.

"By Ryan I say waving

"By Kya" he would look so cute as a pukn but i don't tell him.


	3. Chapter 3: New friends

After I go to Math and biology, I am walking throuvh the hallway, humming a song from THe Nightmare Before Christmas.

"Hey I know that song!" says a voice. It was Troy.

"Yea? Me too! I love it!" I cheer, and he laughs.

"Do you want to sit with me at lunch?" Troy asks, flicking his hair.

It looks like he's blushing.

"Wow thanks but I already havve someone to sit with. Do you know Ryan?" I look confused. I thought Ryan said Troy was dating Gabrella, but he seems to like me to.

"Yea I know Ryan he's Shapey's sister. I like your coverse shoes their really cool haha" I look at my bright blue converse and agreee

"Thanks. Do you like Gren Day?"

"Kinda" he pulls out his phone and looks at his music "I listen to a lot of things like: Fall Out Boy and sometimes My Chemical Romance. Can I get your number? Just so we can be friends later."  
"Oh yea sure if you wanna be friends" I smile, and give him my number. I think I see him blush.

"I'll go introduce you to my friends, Chad and Jacob." Troy announces, walking down the hall "Fallow me Kya."

"Oh okay" I follow him

We walk down the hall to a tall boy with big hair and a really cute boy with green dyed hair. Oh wow he's cute he's so punk,

"Hi I'm Jacob who's this?" Jacob asks, runnng a hand through his medium length hair the color of electric limes.

"This is Kya Stella Myst. I met her today. It's her first dat at school." Try pushes me forward "What do you think?"

"Hi I'm Chad" Chad says a bit loudly "Troy you found a cutwe girl she's almost as good as Gabriella"

"I'd say so" Jacob declares.

I blush why do they like me so much?Back in Ohio I was such an outcast because I was so different. The luncb bell rinhgs. We head to lunch.

(AH: oh yeah okay this chapter is kinda shor. I also want to FYI and tell you all that there isnt going to be too much romantic tension alt all. Also, Troy and Gabriella will appear in this story. Weird romantic TENSION i know right okay waird.)


	4. Chapter 4: Sitting with the boys

(AN: Ohhh okay I thought I should tell you that mah bff Becki heavily infulenced this chapta. See end AN for the deetz)

Wehen we get to the lunch room Troy and Chad and Hacob don't leave,, They follow me as I look for Ryan.

"Hey Kya can we sit with you even if we are sitting with Ryan?" Jacob asks.

"Yea sure if that's okay with Ryan" I shrug, nervously happy about letting them sit with me, even if Ryan might say no.

"I don't know why he would there's plent of you to share" Chad jokes but I can't tell if he's really joking.

Ryan comes up to me "Hey Kya there you are I've been looking dor you!"  
"Oh wow thank you Chad. Can Troy and Chad and Jacob sit with us to?" I bat my eyes to be pretty and persuade him.

"Yea sure but only because your so sweet hahaha" he gives me a crooked kind of hot smile.

He would look so so cool if he dyed his hair black, or maybe green like Jacob. I catch Jacob grinning at me. Wow. Maybe not green that would be too similar to Jacob's. Definitely not purple that's too girly. NO PINK. Blue would be best it could be our color.

We all go to sit down. Sharpey stomps over, but when she sees me and Jacob who are BOTH PUNKS she stops ind disgust.

"Ew" she sats "I'm not sitting here today. Why would you bring these horrible outsiders to our table Ryan? This is our table!"

"It's okay Sharpey their very nice people" Ryan tries to assure her but she doesn't listen.

Over a few tables I can see the pretty balck haired gilr looking around very confused. I think its Gabriella: Troy's girlfriend. I hope she doesn't sit here it would be very awkward.

"So Kya where are you from?" Troy asks me. I can see Jacob watching me maybe Seductively?

"From Ohio. I went to a smaller school than this. I had a band"

"A band?" Jacob asks excitedly "I'm in a band too. You should join!"

"I'd love to!" I squeal, to which all three boys grin.

"If your good at singing you should try out for the musical too" Troy offers.

"But you would have to compete with Sharpey" Ryan frowns, looking over at his sister who is still storming around.

"I think Kya could win" Chad shrugs.

"Yea but who would her partner be? She'd have to go with the guy who's also the best singer."

All three boys look at each other, having the same idea.

"I've never competed for usical kya but I could try" Jacob offers in his smooth, deep voice.

"Yea but I've won before. I could totally help you win" Troy jabs Jacob with his elbow.

"I wouldn't mind either. Sarpey wouldn't be mad forever" Ryan excuses

"That's really nice you guys but I don't even know if I would compete. I have depression." I say with a cheerful misery

"Oh." they all say

"That's okay I've had depression before too" said Jacob

"Thank you guys" I say quietly

"Hey aren't you going to eat lunch?" Ryan asks with a sweet concern

"No I don't eat. I don't want to gain wight and be gross" I sigh

"You aren't gross and you won't be if you eat. You need to eat" Ryan assures me "Please. I care about you."

"Oh… okyay. That's very nice of you." I take out my purple skull lunch box. Ryan looks impressed. So does Jacob.

We have alot of fun talking. But then Gabriella approaches. She looks sad, so at first I feel bad for her, but then she sits down and starts talking to me.

"Hi I'm Gabriella. Your Kya Stella Myst right?" she's smiling but her voice sounds harsh

"Yea that's me" I give her a coy smile

"Aren't you from Arkansas?" she looks very confused

"No I'm from Ohio actually?" I give her my most dazzling smile.

"Ahah that's kind of ew but alright" she laughs.

"Why is it ew?" I ask offended.

She just smirks. Troy looks away, embarrassed for her.

"Leave her alone Babe" Troy grumbles kindly but Gabriella just keeps snirking.

"It's okay I forgive you" I give her my biggest kindness.

She scoffs, so much like Sharpey. Why would Troy date her? From my lunchbox I take a carton of sushi.

"Wow is that sushi?" Ryan asks "That's so fancy. Me and Sharpey eat sushi too because we have lots of money"

"Thanks wow yea my family is rich to but we're not mean to poor people or anything" I laugh tinklingly

"Wow that's so cool" says a awestruck Chad

Jacob blinks his beautiful green eyes the same color as his hair, watching me steadily. I smile at him shyly. The lunch bell rings.

(AN: Okay so I actually really like Gabriella and all (I told the loveely FF user WildcatsLabyrinth2018 about making a fanfic ALL ABOUT THEM) but my B-F-F told me to make her mean for this. I won't make her to mean though. It actually foes add some nice spicy drama thougb :PPP Okayy see you later!)


	5. Chapter 5: Ring me UP

(AN: I'm updating kind of late uwuw I have to get off the computer soon it's already 7:#0! Jeez mom thans for nagging haha)

"Hey Kya Stella Myst!" says a voice as I get up to go to writing class.

"What os ot?" I sigh, feeling kind of depressed

"Can I get your number? So I can talk to you later?" it was Ryan. I don't feel so depressed anymore.

"Oh of course" I beam at him and pull out my sparkly blue phone that is the same color blue as the streaks in my hair.

He gives me his number and I give him mine.

"I'll text you later Kya" he winks. I gasp.

So when I skateboard home I think of Ryan and Troy and even Jacob even though he didn't give me his number. Troy is pretty nice but he has that awful Gabriella who I thought was so nice. It would be really really weird to think of him romance even though that girl isn't good. But then there's Jacob who's so perfectly punk. He probably listens to all kinds of punk music kind of like Troy. But… then there's Ryan. Ryan may be blond and kind of normal pretty boy looking. but his average preppy blond hair is really cute. He has cute eyes and a cute smile. He's fukna hot okay? I get off my blue purple skateboard when I get home.

"Hey mom dad I'm home" I shout into the doorway and mom says HI! back

"Hello darlking!" mom says cheerfully "Are you going to not be a punk today?

She always pretends to be nice but really she just wants to make me be someone I'm not.

"No mom this is who I am" I say with bitter sadness

"I really don't think so" she giggles "go do your homework okay? We'll talk later okay"

I go upstairs to my room with purple walls and sit down at my desk with black roses painted on it that I made. I love to paint and draw and I'm really good at it like really good. I don't get any exts, so I take my homeowrk out of my black and neon purple backpack. I still don't get any texts. What if the guys forgot about me. I put down my phone and start singing Sugar We're Gong Down Swinging. I sing all the way to the end of the song util I hear someone clapping. I look around but no one is there. It's coming from my phone! I pick up my phone.

"Who is it?!" I ask, terrified that someone might have heard me singing

"It's me Ryan" says Ryan still clapping

"WHAT" I shock "What are you doing here!?"

"Oh nothing you accidentally called me and I heard you. You sound like a beautiful angel" he grins sweetly

"No I don't but thanks" I blush so hard but Ryan laughs

"Nuh uh you totally do. Anyways do you want to talk?" he asks

"Yea totally" I admit happily "How are you?"

"Oh I'm good!" he acquires cheerfully "Did you like your first day of school?"  
"No realy" I hear Ryan frown "But I liked meeting you."

"Oh wow that's so sweet Kya. I liked meeting you too" there is a long pause on the other side of the phone "I think your oretty cute Kya."

"Who me?" I don't believe him "I think your really c"

I don't get too finish my sentence, another call interrupts.

"Hello who is it?" I ask, sad I couldn't finish talking to Ryan.

"Hello hello" says a hot voice, talking like phone guy but not at all the same voice because he sounds HTO and not all grainy or anything "It's me Jacob"  
:What Jacob? I didn't give you my number!" I gasp "How did you get this?"  
"Oh Troy gave it to me. I'm sorry I didn't ask you I forgot. I won't forget you again haha" he clicks his tongue disapporvingly "So what ate you doing?"

"Jusy homework" I shrug "What are you doing?"  
"Oh I'm getting ready to go to a concery tonight, do you want to come?" he asks

"Oh wow is it one of your bands concerts?" I ask, goggled

"Yea actually it it" he nods "We're playing some cool stuff. It's in an old warehouse so great acoustics. It would be real cool if you came."

"I certainly will! Give me the time and address and I'll come over!" I offer gladly

He gives me the tome and acdress.

"You should actually come over early so we can talk and I can entroduce you tot he band. Yo should rrally join the band for real" he says smoothly.

"Okay I will!" I insist and then he hangs up.

I feel GREAT.


	6. Chapter 6: The concert

(AN: Uploading a litle late again :P mom doesn't know I'm on this time but I finished ym homeowrk I swear. TGIF! Enjoy lovelies~)

At six thirty I start to sneak out of the house hoping my mom or dad won't catch me. I go very quietly out of the front door and no one sees me. I tip toe down the street ad get my skateboad. I can skate to the warehouse because I'm in good shape. I skate to the warehouse. Jacob sees me. He was waiting for me?

"Wow good to see you!" he beams excitedly

"Oh wow thank you!" I beam back

"I like your skateboard" he astutes firendly

"Oh wow thanks" I reply blushing

"You look great in this light" he continues

"Your so nice!" I chirp

"Come inside, Kya Stella" he purrs, leading me into the warehouse.

The warehouse is REALLY NIce it doesn't even look like a warehouse. There are fancy rugs on the floor that are all black and red chickerboard colors. There are fancy lights strung around like christmas lights, and a sweet black glittery disco ball on the high high seling. Three boys approach me from the stage. Two of them is wearing a guita. On the stage is also a keyboard, two microphones, and a drum set that is a majestic shade of acid green.

"This is Caleb, Markus, and Inferno" Jacob introduces.

Caleb is the one with red and black hair, like th carpets. "Hi" he says. He also has a black and red checkerboard tie, black congerse, three silver piercings on each ears, and black skinny jeans. He is really spunky.

Markus is the one with hair liek the northern lights. So pretty! Somehow also manly. "Hello!" He says cheerfully, jumping. He is wearing black skinny jeans as well, a ripped up pale blue t-shirt with a silver skull on it, and a silver guitar around his back.

Inferno only raises his hand quietly. He has red orange and yellow dyed hair, like fire, and has gold eyes. He has black lipstick but pulls it off really well. He is wearing ripped jeans and a black shirt with a silver skull on it.

"It's nice to meet you!" I exclaim "I'm Kya Stella Myst. I moved here from Ohio!"

"Wow that's super cool!" shouts Markus happily.

"Wow Ohio" whispers Inferno.

"Annnnnyways guys, lets shot her the equipment, before the rest of the part geys here!" Jacob claps his hands "I invited Troy and Chad too. And Gabriella. And Shepey and Ryan, but I don' think they'll come."  
I hope Ryan comes.

Inferno walks me up to the stage and sits down at his red drumset. He bangs a symbol loudly, and smirks wolfishly. It's strange becuase he's so quiet!

"That's Inferno's drumset!" yelps Mackus "He's a really good drummer. I play the keyboard!"

"I play the really deep guitar" Says Caleb with an electric smoothness

"Oh yea the bass" I nod.

"I do vocals" Jacob says lastly "Normally we have another singer, Tiffany, but she dropped out of the band two weeks ago, and now we don't have her vocals. he was only okay though."

"Hey! You should sing with us!" Markus enthuses wildly

"Whoaoa! Omy gosh would that be oaky?!" I gasp "Wait wait I don't know I'm really nervous about singing in front of people especially so many."

"We believe in you" inferno mutters in his dark voice.

Wow. Okay I nod. Okay, I'll do this. I pick up the other microphone.

"You'll do great Kya. You only have to sing for a few songs. Then you can go meet your friends like Troy and Ryan" Jacob allows me kindly.

"Oh wow thank you!" I giggle. Then nervously.

"You'll be fine" Caleb urges sagely straightening his tie.

The first people start to show up. I look out at where the audeince will soon be, and nod to myself. I can do this!


	7. Chapter 5: THe actual concert

(AN: ehehehe Im early uploading today I get to be on the computer before dinner heheh nya :3)

Lots of people arrive. Lots and lots of people. Jacob puts his masculine hand on my shoulder, and squeezes me. I shrug to show my uncaring at the amount of people. With these three hot dudes behind me I'll do fine. I can see Troy and Chad and even Gabriella showing up. Troy is wearing punk clothes. Chad has a bracelet on. Their so cool.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen pleas eget ready fot the concert of a life time!" Jacob roars into the microphone. People start to clap.

"Today we have a special guest, Kya Stella Myst!"

"She was in a band before so we know she'll do really good tonight!" Caleb shouts into the crowd.

People clap even harder! We start to play. Calbe hits the drum, and Markus starts playing the keyboard in the background. Jacob picks up the mic! He starts to sing Partner's in Crime by Set it Off! He sings the guy, and I sing the girl. (AN: I don't think I'm allowed to use actuall lyrics on , but I think you'll get the idea. They sounf really great and people love them. Kya has an incredible singing voice. She sounds like a sexy bird.) Jacob jumps up and down. In the haze of adrenlin I can see a familiar face smiling at me from the audience. A strray spotlight has landed on him. perfectly illuminating his face in the darkness and the mob. Beautiful blond hair. A dazzling smile. A hat. It's Ryan! Not Sharpey.

We play three songs else (21 Guns by Green Day, Na Na Na Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance, and then two other songs that Jacob wrote himself. They were called Black Death Misery and Music Bleeds Like the Rest of Us.) The audience is screaming. THey love us!

"Okay Kya you can go now~" Markus blows a kiss at me playfully and Inferno gestures me off the stage

"Go talk to your friends now" Jacob insists warmly.

I get off the stage and walk acorss the warehouse, looking for Ryan. He finds me first.

"Oh my gosh Kya Stella MYST you did incredible! You sounded like an angel!" Ryan wheezes

"An angel?!" I ask in shock

There is no way that I me sounded like an Angel from Heaven. But Ryan nods!

"You sounded beautiful. You were beautiful. You are beautiful" he says each word quieter softer more intimate

I blush. I don't know what to do no guy has ever said this to me not like this. In middle school lots of boys wantd to be my boyftiend but I said no because none of them liked me for who I am. They just thought I was hot or something. I know I'm not hot but I also know none of them were really nice the way Ryan is.

"R-Ryan… I…" I whisper but then TROY!

"Hey Kya Stella Myst!" he yowls exuberantly "You were AMAZING! I loved it!"

Chad high fives me.

"I thank you" I grin high fiving Troy next.

Gabriella comes out of the shaodws.

"I even liked you" she admits "You wre really good Kya. Even if you are in Ohio."

"Okay I'll take it" I laugh "Even if you are from Nw Mexco."

We all laugh. Sudenly the lgihts dim!

"This song goes out to the lovely Kya Stella Myst!" Jacob's throaty voice delares sweetyl

I gasp. So does Ryan!

"Kya… Stella Mysst," Ryan starts softly, watching me from the stage. Blue lights shine down upon him. My gavorite color!

"You are so perfect, so beautiful,

Your smile is like a rainbow and it lights up my life like moonlight

on the darkest deadest night.

I think you are rad and my band does to.

You are so punk and its cool to."

A guitar riffs and the drums start beating fast. Its' getting punk! Luke me!

"Your ice blue eyes" guitar rift

"Light up the sky!" guitar right

"Like stars in the night!" drums clash!

"You are my sun and my moon and you are"

"You are so beuatiful."

Thrte is a whole minute of guitar and drums and keyboard playing. I start to ear up. This is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me! Beside me Ryan shifts uncoemehlby.

"I would walk the world for you. Just to hear your voice again!" Jacob cries loudly, outraged by desire.

The lights start strobing. Everyone is clapping!

"You sing like the choir of heavens! Your hair is so incredible and so is your body!" he signs.

"I have never seen a girl like you!"

"Moon beams you are like! Your cuter than a dog!"

At this I gasp louder. He likes me like a dog! I LOVE dogs!

Roses land on the stage, and then they stop playing. I faint!

)AN: Also I MIGHT be able to have Jane over during Thxgiving and she can upload her WC fanfic from my actual computer that day or soemthing. If not she can probably get on Goofle Docs from school and then share the stry with my so I can updaye it for her. Lol well see!)


	8. Chapter 6: Mempries

(AN: Happy early Thxgiving you guys! Happy Hollidays! I'm on BREAK RIGHT NOW. LOTS of writing to be done haha)

"Kya Kya are you okay?!" Troy yells. Even Gabriella looks upset!

I open my eyes, looking up at Ryan who has my head in his lap. He looks so sweetly concerned.

"Ryan.. you are so cute" I whisper and then cough.

"I thinks he's sick!" Chad galps horrified

Ryan just stares at me like he has never seen light before.

"You really are like moonbeams" he whispers.

"Hey that's what I said!" Yells Jacob, stomping off the stage "That's my line from MY song!"

"Oh sorry But I think so too!" Ryan stands up suddnely "IS that so wrong!"

"Hey amn Jacob saw her first!" Caleb insists snorting with disgust

"Yeah back off!: yowls Markus

"No he didn't I saw Kya first!" Ryan shouts back "I showed her to drama class! I was the very first person she sid hi to in the scool! She deserves me not you!"

"I start to smile, but I think I have a fever. I can hardly hear what they're saying I feel so sick. Is this what being in love is?

"We F you buddy!" say Jacob pushing Ryan

Ryan shouts. He pushes Jacob back. Jacob punchs Ryan!

"Stop!" yells Gabriella "She's not worth it!"

"Yes she is!" screams Jacob

"I love her!" Ryan shrieks back

And then I pass out again.

I wake up in my bed. Around me are Jacob Ryan Troy Gabriella Chad Inferno and Caleb. Gabriella looks unonfortmable but she's ehre anyways to support me.

"What happened?" I murmur stretching "Am I sick?"

"No you just swooned" Troy shakes his head

Ryan looks heartbroken but I don't know why I can't remember.

"You were at the concert with me Inferno Calbe and Markus" Jacob assures me "Don't you remember?"

Inferno, Caleb and Markus all wave.

"Who are they?" i whisper.

Everyone looks shocked.

"What?" I ask.

"You don't remember anyrhing?!" Troy wails.

"Of course I remember something! I remember you Troy and today at school and Ryan and that terrible Sherpey" I relieve him.

"But…" jacob sights sadly "Not my song for you?"

"Not what I said?" Ryan frowns tears in his eyes.

"No. I'm sorry" I bow my head crying

I know it in my heart I missed aomthing inmportant. If I only hadn't have fainted!


	9. Chapter 7: The next day

(AN: HAPPY THNAXKGIVING GUYS! ITS GREAT! I'M GONNA BE WITH AMILY ALL DAY THOUGH SO I'M KIND OF SAD I eon't even be able to see Jane or Becki or anyone just my stupid little brother and mom and dad and all my cousins and aunts and stuff. :P :P :P Anyways managed to write all this out in time.)

Everyone leaves beore me mom finds out. They all seem really sad to go but they do because they have to and all.

"ZHey Kya wassup?" my ANNOYING little brother Richard asks screamingly.

(AH: oh my gosh don't you guys have so much trouble with your siblings? So bratty. Can't believe it :/ Ricky steals all my stuff ALL the time I swear. I won't keep him int he story long I promise. I hust want to show all the struggle Kya really goes through.) I scowl at him,

"What is ti Richard?" i seethe.

"I thought I heard voices in here" he snickers "Were you having your boyfriends over?"

"OH MY Gosh Ricky shut up I don't even have a boyfriend" I shout but my twerpy younger brother only laughs maniacly.

"Yea probbly you couldn't get a boyfriend in an million years" he scoffs bt then he sees a guitar chip on the floor that Jacob or Inerno or someone must have left. It's black and has a silver scull on it! "That's not yours!" Richard snaps "Whos is that?"

"No no it's mine!" I yelp rushing over and picking it up. It smells like Jacob.

"Oh my GOSH Kya I'm telling mom you had a BOY over" Richard laughs teasinglystarting to run out of my room

I dart in front of him stopping him at my door.

"Don't. Tell. Mom" I snarl to which he looks scared

"O-Okay" he whimpers and then leaves sadly

Phew! Chrisis averted! I take the guitar chip out of my poclet and stare at it. This must have been Jacob's! I tape it to my wall and smile approvingly. I can't believe he's been here for me this whole time. So has Ryan… so has Ryan… I feel like there is something I have missed but I don't know what. I got to bed and when I wake up its the morning so time or school!

I run out of my room all dressed in a short black skirt and a pastel blue off the shoulder shirt and black combat boots to the dinner table and sit down. Mom made pancakes!

"What are you so eccited for?" mom asks in her usual false sweet voice

"Oh nothing" I lie because I'm actually excited to dsee my friends especially the hot ones

"Ahaha I'm sure" Mom says sarcastically

"Probably her boyfriend!" Ricky sneers with a mockingness to his snide voice

"What boyfriend?!" Mom yeowls in fury?

"Not a boyfriend I swear!" I cry "I'm too pure!"

"Pure my foot Kya your a devias little vixen!" mom bellows but then she smiles and cheerfully says "If your voffriend it a ood inluence than maybe I'll let him keep you. But if not I will murder you with grounding! HE'D BETTER NOT BE PUNK/"

"Oh no but I still dont have a boyfiend!" this time I am telling the truth. There is no way I could have aboyfriend. Mom is right I am horrible. I nearly start crying into my pancakes but I don't because I have to remain strong escpecialy in front of my horrible fake family.

"Howdy what's hoing on!" my dad sings fro m the other room coming into the kticehn "Ypu ready for school Kya Stella?"

"Yea I guess" I sniff no longer that excited to go

"Okay kiddo lets go to the car!" even though my dad seems nie he's not.

He's so controlling like mom. He makes me do chores all the time which I hate. It's not air!

(AH: OH RIGHT and thank you to user erisam for hearting the story that's pretty great. Hope I'm not being weirz by calling you out haha you seem super cool!)


	10. Chapter 8L Too cool for school!

(AN: ahabsvagavabkk its so early lol. I probably shouldn't be on the computer but :/ I love the computer haha. Ricky hasn''t gotten up yet so there is no scufle for the hot interwebs. Happy weekend yall. Chtismas is just around the corner isn't that weird? Man I am so excited. I hope I get a phone I really really do. Ricky wants an x-box of course but he alreasy has a wii so I don't know why he wants one so bad. He's like 11. So immautre. I'm almost in seventh grade so I'm so much more mature. I'kk be thirteen this march so that's pretty cool. Becki is already thirteen and Jane is older than me to. God I'm the baby of my friends :P I think SAbrina MAY be younger then me but IDK. She's really short soo)

WhenI get to school Ryan Troy and Jacob are all warint for me.

"Hey Kya!" Thet all cheer

"Hey boys!" I call back to which they laugh

"We wanna shoqw you something!" they says teasingly

"Oh my gosh qhat!?" I ask excitedly

"Follow me!" Jacob waves for me to follow him which I do

He leads all of us over to three motorcycles.

"These belong to me Markus and Caleb. Inferno wouldn't let me borrow his. We're gonan skip school!" Jacob hisses with punk enthusiasm

"What? NO WAY!" I shriek

Troy laughs

"I'm going to ride Markus's sea foam green one" Troy tells me getting on Markus's motrocycle

"I'm riding my balck and sil eer one" sahys Jacob getting on his

"I'm riding Caleb's red one" says Ryan

"Wait but then what is Kya going to ride?" Troy asks worriedly

Both Jacon and Ryan start to speak but Ryan says faster "She can ride on mine!"

So I waltz over to Ryan and hop on the back of his. I lean in close to him my back pressing against his.

"Where are we going?" I whisper sexily in his ear

I feel him shudder.

"Um to the ice cream parlor of course!" Jacob hoots "First one there is the Coolest!"

THen he zooms off on his motorcycle, sending dust up on the road that shimmers goldly in the sunlight. His green hair falps in the breeze under his helmet. Troy then guns his motorcycle and shoots forwards but not as pretty.

"COME ONE RYAN WE HAVE ZTO BE FIRST!" I shout to which he laughs spending his motorcycle flying with the mighty roar of its engine

We speed down the high way past the buses the hot wind on our backs. I've never ever ridden this fast on my skateboard! Jacob turns a tight corner sending skid marks on the ground and making a fearsome sound with his bike. Troy follows quickly making the same terrific and sexy motorcycle sound. Their bikes are probably Harleys.

"FASTER RYAN!" I scream happily and he does

We speed down the road together winding through cars at an EXTREME speed the air full of motorcycle leather and gasoline smell the air blowing fast rhough my well cared for white and blue hair that the dye has not faded from at all. We burst past Troy driving flank to flank with Jacob on his own motorcycle.

"RYAN RYAN WE HAVE TO GO JUST A LITTLE FASTER!" I isnsit with all friendly unrgency

"I KNOW BABE" he shouts back

I stop short. Stunned. Babe?

We slide past Jacob turning sharply in front of the ice cream parlor directly into a parking space.

"Wow you guys beat me!" Jacob laughs in disbelief "You aren't actually that bad Ryan"

Jacob takes off his black and silver skull helmet.

"Yea I learned to ride motorcycle when I was a kid. My parents never knew I had to sneak out and do it on my own" Ryan chuckels "Id like to think I'm pretty good."

Oh my god that's so totally punk! But… Ryan called me BABE!

"Ryan did you call me" I start to ask but then Troy pulls up last all out of breath.

"Wow you guys are way too fast! Troy heaves

"Oh wow yea sorry Troy we're just so cool though" Jacob high fives Troy "Better luck next time bro"

Hey bro is kind of an ew word… is Jacob not as punk as I thought he was?

"Anyways lets go get some ice cream!" I say to which the boys all nod.

We go inside. There are so many flavors!

"Oh my gosh I want chocolate!" says Troy excitedly "I'll bring some back for Gabriella she loves chocolate!"

"Oh oh I want bubble gum!" Jacob shrills in excitement

"Hm… cotton candy" Ryan mutters thinking

"What?! Cotton candy is your favorite flavor to?!" I inquire with loud interest (AN: love the word inquire and declare not gonna lie haha)

"Yea totally" Ryan declares "Do you want me to pay for yours to?"

"Haha no!" I laugh abou to pull a huge generosity "I'll pay for all of yours!"

They all gasp. I pull out my sparkly blue wallet the same color as my phone and pull out a fistful of cash. It's all twenties! I walk up to the ice cream barlor guy and hand him the money and order.

"Keep the change!" I blow a kissy face at him and his eyes boggle.

The boys all get there ice crema and stare at me. Even the ice cream guy stares at me. Is he blushing?

"Alright lets eat!" I chortle

(AN" You know Kya is a sophomore right? She's so old and I love it she must be so grown up. She could drive RIGHT NOW but she prefers to skaetboard and all because she's so COOl.)


	11. Chapter 9: School drama

(AN: I talked to Sabrina today in school and yeaaaa so she is still older than me she's just kinda small :/ I need to amke some new gfriends just so I can be older than SMEONE. Maybe a few of nexy years sixth graders. They're probably baby like though having come from fifth grade. They'll grow up befre sixth grade is over though. Maybe I could wait until I'm in eightth grade and friendship the SEVENTh graders. Hmmmmm...

ANYWAYS thanks gyest for reiewing my story! Yeahhhh I have really bad writing and gramam :33 oops. Nya. Thnx man that means alot. I'll tru harher. I can ask Jane for writing tips she's REALLY good.)

We eat in bliss. It is like the best ice cream any of us have ever eaten. We makes joke laugh and taLk all the way. Eventually we have to go back to school before someone notices us.

"Okayy we have to go back now" Troy sighs "We don't want to get caufht"

"Oh okay" I sigh "Come on guys back to the motorc "

"Awww" says Troy sadly walking out the front door reluctantly

Jacob gets on his motorcycle and Troy on his. Ryan starts to get o Caleb's but I stop him.

"Can I drive this time?" I ask

"Yea sure! Start going slow first just in case" Ryan nods "Have you ever driven a motorcycle before?"

"No I haven't" I sign saddened

"I can teach you!" Ryan exclaims

"Reallt?!" I gasp excitedly

"Yea!" he laughs joyously

"Okay!" I hop on to the motorcycle and Ryan gets on behind me. I can feel his muscular abs on my back.

"Okay so start the notorcycle" Ryan instructs so i do "okay now drive forwards slowly."

I do. Then I rec the notorcycle and Ryan laughs.

"Can I go now?" I ask enthusiasyically

"Yea!" Ryan yowls in happilness

I pull out of the parking spot slowly and then rev the mororscylew again.

"Last one to school is a Rotten Egg!" I shout teasingly and then I speed off

"Game on!" yells Jacob back, pumping his fist

"Kya your amazing!" Ryan cheers, his strong arms wrapped around me.

I dodge cats on the bike verronh back and forth experfly.

We get to the school firsy again. People stamding outside clap for me in amazement. The boys ll congratulate me when they catch us.

"Wow Kya that was amazing!" Troy wows

"Kya your even better than me! And I've been practicing for years!" Jacpb gasps

"Me too!" days Ryan

"Thanks fuya! Are you sure thoofh?" I ask self counsxioualy

"Yea of course!" Ryan and Jacob both insiat

"Wow tganks!" I giggle giddy "But we need to go inside now okay? I don't want to get in trouble. It's only my second day of school here!"

"Oh eight okay" Troy agrees "Lets go"

We all go inside. Me Tro and Ryan all go to drama and Jacob goes to music class. The three of us sneak into class and take our seats. But Mrs. Darbus spots me!

"Ma. Kya Stella Myst!" she sheieks "What do you think your doing?!"

"Oh uh nothing I went to go get a drink!" I squeal but she just rases an eyebrow skepticly.

"Your parents will hear about this!" she snarls to which I cry in out in terror

"No! They will pubish me terribly!" I yell back in horeor

"To bas!" Mrs. Darbus crows meanly

"Noo!" I shrout in teeror

Sharpey laughs loudly. I start crying!

"Your introuble now Kya!" she cackles

"It's okay Kya Stella Myst" Ryan tries to reassuex me by getting up and hugging me but I keep crying

"Go the principal office Kya!" Mrs. Darbus scowls at me and screams

"No!" I scream back

"Now!" she howls

And so I leave miserably. God I'm so deprezsef. I walk into the principal office still vryong. The secretary from earlier with ugly pink clackety nails laughs cruelly.

"Shut up!" I tell her and she stops laughing and glares

The principal comes out of her office.

"Oh gello! Your Kya Stella Myst right?" the principal asks "I'm. Mrs. Night."

"Yea I'm Kya" I wipe my tears away

"Would you like a piece of gum?" she asks kindly "Come into my office"

"Yes please" I nod and take the piece of gum

"So why are you gear today Kya?" she asks thoughtfully

"I came into class late" I sigh

"Well that's no reason to send you to the principal'spffix! It's only happened once!" she declare "Who sent you? Their introuble dor distrupting your learning!"

"Mrs. Darbus! I exclaim "Sjes the one!"

"Well now. Now now. I'll have a talk with her" Mrs. Night assures me

"Thank you Mrs. Night!" I exclaim

"Oh please call me Cindy. It's my first name. I'm also from Ohio you know" she corrects me nicely

"Really?" I gasp

"Yea. I hated it there though. So I moved. I lived in Britain for a while in London. That's why I gave a British accent" she laughs. She does have a British accent!

"Wow! When I grow up I want to move to New York. That's so cool Cindy!" I laugh

"You should mo w to New York!" she chuckles "Well thanks for coming bye Kya!"

"No thank you!" I grin "See you later Cindy!"

"Goodby e!" she waves to me as I leave her office and laugh at the annoying secretary who just flips me off

How rude of her! I would never flip her off! I don't cuss at all unless someone really deserves it (like those catty girls in to much makeup with like FIVE boyfriends and mini skirts in cheerleading in stuff) be ause I value purity and goodness. I am a good person unlike SOME PEOPLE.

I walk back to drama class and stick my tong out at Mes. Darbya.

"Your in trouble MA'Am!" I say ma'am sarcastically to which a year comes to her eye. Troy and Gabriella both laugh. Ryan gives me a thumbs up. Sharpey SCRRAMS. I just giggle girlishly to which Than blushes.

"Your going to have detention!" Mrs Darbus screeches but I just laugh

"No im not Mrs. night said so I won't even get in trouble!" I chuckle and flip my white blond dyed hair with electric blue streaks

Mts. Darbus wails "Oh no I forgot we got a new principal!"

"Yea and if your mean to me your going to get in trouble she told me! Your already in trouble for DISRUPTING MY LEATNIMY!" I stand on the desk and laugh loudly and everyone in class starts clapping except Sharpey and Mes. Darbus.

Mrs. Darbus runs from the room crying.

"I HATE YOU KYA STELLA MYST I HAHE YOU SO MUXH EVEN IF YOU ATE SUPER COOL AND PUNK AND GET GPOS GRADES I HATE YOU AMD MO ONE SHOULD LIKE YOU SK MYCH BUT THEY DO AND I HATE YOU FOR THAT TO AND I YOPE YOU DOE!" Mrs. Darbus screams as she leaves the classroom

I just shake my head.

"Silly old woman" I chuckle but from the corner of I eye I see Sharpey fuming.

When I get down up the desk everyone lines up and hugs me even Gabriella.

"Wow Kya Stella Myst your so so brace" Gabriella whispers in my triple pierced ears

"Thank tot Gabriella your preyty cool tp" I smile and she smiles back

The the bell ring and we all go to class.

(AN: THis cahpter was SO long I love it! Plenty of time efore dinnah even if I'm absolutely BOGGED with da homeowrks. :/ Mom doesn't know yet oops lol I'll just dow what I wan)


	12. Chaptwr 10: Dinner plans

(AN: OHHHHH GUYS IM GONNA MAKE A WAYYPAD AND UPLOAD MY PUK MUSICAL LIFE THERE TO!)

I next go to math class but only after waving to all my new friends. Some of them even high five me!

"Goodbye Kya!" They all say

"Thanks guys byyyyw!" I blow kissse goodbye and walk to math class.

In my class is Caleb and Inferno and also Sharpey. I never even noticed they were in my class I was so busy!"

"Hey Kya!" Says Jacob and Ingeri waves chillly

"Hey guys how are you?" I asks firmly to which Sharpey hisses from the back of the room.

"Not much" Inferno wviseps qusirylu in his husky voice

"Alla well Kya" he pulls out a chair next to him and lets me sit down in between him and Inferno "Hey Kya you should try dying your hair purple."

"You think so?" I ask to which Jacob nods

"Markus would certainly think so" he agrres

"Huh okay I'll think about it but I like blue best" I shrug

"Oh well if you like blue best Id keep it blue" Jacob admits "It really does suit you. It makes you look so beaiutiful. Not that purple wouldn't do tha same"

"Uh no its becasue she already is beautiful" Inferno shakes his head

"Oh gohs guys thank you" I giggle

The math teacher walks to the sfront of the classroom

"Okay guys does everyone have theit homeowrk?" he crows and both Jacob and Inferno look scared

"Oh no with the concert neither of us had time to do oue homeowrk!" Jacob squaks

"Oh it's okay I have mine you can copy" I puff out my chest with generosity

"Oh thanks Kya" says Jacob but I stop him

"Only if you owe me a avor" I wink and he laughs

"Sure what kind?" he asks

"Hmm…. let me think about that" I pretend to think really hard "You have to take me to dinner some time"

"Oh yea sure!" Jacob laughs and takes me homework to copy it

"hat about me?" Inerno asks skeptically "I can't take you to dinenr to that would be a like a date"

"No I wont dae you Inferno unless you want me to I whisper to which Inferno blueshes not wanting to say no "No I'll have you write a song or me"

"What really?" Inferno adks shocked "That's easy because your so pretty!"

"Yea thansk it should be!" I chuckle to which he does the same

They copy my homeowrk. The teacher comes around and collects our hmework.

"Wow Kya Stella Myst!" The teacher suggests "You got a perect score!"

"Thanx tech" I point finger guns at him and snap and the teacher laps

"Everyone Kya Stella Myst got a perfect score!" the teacher Mr. Kapple announces

OH MY GOSH says everyone BUT IT WAS SO HARD. Sharpey scowls at me. She got an F. I laugh! But really quielty so no one could hear because that would be rude. Teh teacher hands out lllipops to everyone except Sharpey because she was rude to HIM before. I laught this time but quietly again. After we all learn Math it is time for me to go to biology class.

"Wait Kya!" says Jacob running up to me in the hall "Where wpould you like to go to dinner?"

"How about tonight at Fancy Dining Moonlight" I suggest

"Wow! That sounds like my song!" Jacob wows "That would be perfect we could eat on their rooftop restaraunt"

"Yea sure!" I then wave to Jacob "Byyye Jacob!"

"By Kya!" he says back leaving.

When I get to biology class I see Ryan and Chad.

"Wow Ryan I didn't know you had this class!" I gasp but Ryan nods

"Yea I'm just really quiet in class" he nods "Want to sit bty me?"

"Wait I want her to sit me!" Chad yells and the teacher glares at him

"Uhhhh no I'll sit with Ryan sorry chad" I say awkwardly to which Ryan smiles and Chad frowns

Ryan seems really happy to have me sit by him. I was sitting by a girl name Ashely before and she was so CHEERLEADER B-S. *Cough* a slut omg.

"So Ryan how are you?" I ask

"Much better nwo that your here" he winks at me. Gosh he is so HAWT. I blush

"Aw thansk Ryan" I giggle flitirly

Ryan would look really cute without a hat so I could see all his blond hair (that he shoudl totally dye)

"Ryan you would look cute without your hat?" I offer my advice up slyly and he looks surprised

"Really? Sharpey always says I have to wear it or else I'll be ugly. I don't even really like hats" he admtis

"Really?! You would look so good wthout it hats aren't punk at all!" I gasp

"Huh wow do you think I should get my ears pierced to? Sharpey said I shoudln't do that as well" he sighs but then takes off his hat and its like everything starts sparkling

"OMG YES and you have such nice air!" I reach up and pet it gently to which he brushes

:Wow thanx Kya" he blushes "..."

"What is it?" I ask

"Your so so pretty. And so so nice" he murmurs

"ME?" I gawk

"Yea… can I… take you out to dinner… tonight? On date" he asks softly

OH NO. WHO DO I PIKC?


	13. Chapter 11: A decidion

(AN: hahahahahaheheheheh We got to get on computwers during ELA class and I went on FF net instead of doing my essay UWU lol soooo smooth. Wrote this whole thing naow!)

So…. Ryan AND Jacon want to have dinner wit me. A DATE! I can't have a date wtih both of them that would be cheating right? I mean if I'm not actually boyfriending both of them it's not cheating is it? AHHHHHHHHH. But they wnat to have a datw with me at the same time.

"R-Ryan! I really really want to go on a date with you. Gosh I really really really do." I cry

"What is wrong Kya? You seem upset!" he shocks

"I like you so much Ryan!" I start actually crying

"Kay!" He gasps "Kya Stella Myst ar e you okay?" he runs up and hugs me with his strong arms

"Yea Ryan I'm gonna e okay promise" I whis[er to him "I have to go now okay?"

"Yea okay Kya" he sighs sadly

The lunc hbeel rrings. BRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNG it voes. I stand up and walk over to Chad.

"Chad Chad I need to talk to you" I decalre seriously and DOUR (Jane told me this world a while ago I LOVE IT sounds like sour so you know its all serious and stuff EEEEKK)

"Oh yea what is it Kya?" he inauiree (SEROUS WORD!)

"I have a really tough deciosn to make" I sniff wiping away a single glittering tear

"Oh no wha is ti Kya Stella?: he asks sullenly (SULLEN!)

"Umm Both Ryan and Jacob asked me out to dinner. TONIGHT!" I whisper solenmly (SHRIEK)

"Tonight!" Chad gapss

"Yea tonight" I afirm (I'm so proffessional lol)

"Oh gosh Kya that's crazy who are you going to choose?!" he lops

"IDK Chad that's what I need help with!" I shriek to which chad nods thoughtfully

"Hmmmm well… I only really know Jacob cause he's friends with Troy and me… but who do you like beter?"

"Um I like them both a WHOLE LOG!" I shake my head fervently (heheheheheh that means fastly)

"Wow yeah I don't know…. who teats you better? he wasls queitly

"Uhhhhhhhh" I pause and think. Jacob is so so nice but Ryan is so so so so so soss nice. Ryan hugs me when I'm sad. He really really cares about me. We rode motorcycle together. But… Jacob is the one who brought the motorcycles. But Ryan asked me out for realy! Jacob just do it because I asked him to. So… Ryan would do it on his own freeness and Jacob had to be told… you shouldn't have to TELL someone to be nice to you. They both think I'm smoking hot that's for sure. Jacob sia real punk but Ryan isn't. But… Ryan said he wants to peirce hes ears. Maybe he'll start being punk. Then he'd be just as good as jacon AESTHEITCLY (heeheheheh nya)

"I THINK I LIKE RYAN BEST BECAUSE HE" THE NICESY YO" I bellow to which Chad laughs "Then choose Ryan" he says kindly

"OKAY I WILL!" I INSST

I run out of the classroom and down the hall looking for Ryan and run IMMEDIATLEY INTO JACOB WHO'S STANDING TO MARKUS AND INFERNO ANANANAND CALEB. HOW CAN IS AY NO TO THE DATE IN FRONT OF ALL OF THEM?

"Uh Hi Jacob how are you?" I ask nervously

"I'm GREAT Kya because we're going on that excellent date to the rasterant Fancy Dining Moonlight!" he then chuckles "Because you are the moon that lights up my sky"

"Oh uh about that Jacob" I sweat nervouslhy like in the anime with the giant blue sweat drop on my head

"Yea Kya?" he asks sweetly How can I say no?

I must be clever!  
"Yea uh cen we reskedule?" I ask slyly

"Oh uh yea sure!" he beams at me. Mission success! I secretly pump my fist.

"Wow you guys are going on a date?" Markus asks excitedly

"Haha yea" me and Jacob say

"Wow you guys wud be so CUTE together!" he yelps

"Omg yea" Caleb murmurs

"Wow Yea I saw them agreeing to go on a date together. By the way kya I finished writing your song for you" Inferno says chilly

"Really? Can you play it for me?" I ask

"Yea let me get my guitar. I have it in my locker!" I say

I follow Jacob Caleb Inferno and Makrus down the hall. Inferno opens his red and silver customized locker and pulls out his red guitar.

"Wow my guitar is sparkly purple!" I say and Caleb starts clapping in appreciation

"Alright Kya here is goes!" inferno grumbles

He starts playing. It's so deep and dark and beautiful!

"Yyya your voice is so beautiful, your lips are so full

Jacob is the luckiest boy in the world to go on a date with you girl

You two are gonna go to town and run around

You two have the greatest band sound

The Fancy Moonlight Dining will be taken by storm

Because you two are so great in form

Yea yea

You are the hotest piece in this whole school

With your white and blue hair and punkness youe so cool"

he strums the guitar all rocker punk like.

"Yea yea

Your so pretty. Your more mysterious than a cat

Your so cool, so hot, you know where its at

You have such nice long legs

Boys who want to be with you have to beg

Yea yea

You strut like your on the runway

You know how to ride and motorcycle and the guitar you can play

Yea yea

KYA STELLA MYST!" he finsihes singing and everyone in the hall starts clapping

"Wwo thanks Inferno that was great!" I blush and blow him a congratulator kiss and the run down the hall to go talk to Ryan


	14. Chapter 13: frition

(AN: Okayy so apparently I've been puttn= the chaptah numbahs in wrong but It's oaky I fixed it now. I thought FFnet had them wrong but it was meee :(( anywatys its fixed now so that' p cool. ANYWAYS ON WITH DAH STORAY)

"Ryan ryan ryan I wanna talk with you about the date!" I shout waving my arms around all WILLY NILLY like

"Oh yea Kya what is it? I'm so excited!" he looks at me thinming I look so graceful e en when I'm lailiing about like this.

"Me to Ryan but where do you wannt to go for dinner/ I can sneak out of my house btw no one will notice if I'm quite" I whisper sexy

"Ohh okay yea you told e that your parents are relaly strict" he whixpers back

"Yeaaa and I have a really annoying broher" I pant

"Yea" agrees Ryan

"So wher do you want to go for dinnah?" i pronounce thw word weird for laughs which Ryan does

"Oh um maybe Spark's," he says smoothly

"What what's Spark's?" I ask

"A really cool rasterinat that is super punk it's all black and neon yellow painted and sometimes they have raves there/ There food is nice to they serve skullshaped sandwiches and smoothies and stuff" he explains brushing bak his hatless hair. So pretty.

"Jaco have you ever thought of dying your hair?" I asks quietly

"Uh year actually I have" He admits "I was thinking blue like yours"

"WHAT REALLY" I gawk "THAt's what I was thinking TO!"

"WHAT REALLT?" he gasps back "We vould match!"

"It could be our color!" I gasp again

"YES!" he roars

"YAY" I cry out in joy

"Anyways what time so you want to go to Spark's?"

"Oh anytime" we both agree

"How about seven so it willbe later than mhy dinner but I wont eat at me family's dinner or anything so I can eat whatever I want at Spark's" I laugh with my cleverness

"Yea okay!" says Ryan

We eat lunch together and talk. I see Shapey stalking around in the background glaring at me and grtiing her teeth like a wild dog. I just avert my eye. She's so weird.

After school I go back home on my skateboard ad do an olly. When I get home I open the door and walk in.

"KEY!" yells my dad "KYA WHERE ARE YOU?"

"OH NO!" I say to myself "What is it dad?" I say out loud

"You are in big trouble Kya!" my dad raors

"Why?!" I cry out in pain

"You didn't clean the house! You grounded!" Dad comes stomring into the room "You had to sweep all the floors in our three story house mop the kitchen and all the bathrooms do the dishes rake the backyard (it's nearly fall sooo) and ALSO COOK DINNER TONIHT"

"Oh hi!" I yowl "I'll do it now I swear please don't ground me!"  
"MO YOUR GROUNDED" dad scolds EXPLOSIVELY

I sob but he doesn't care. I run up to my room. How will I get out of the house now? I'll be grounded al week how will I go to eitehr of my hot dates? I do all y chores soticly, while my brother laughs at me. He never gets any chores its not fair.

"Stop laughing at me Ricky" I try not to cry biting my lip

"HAHA NO!" he screams laughingly

"Ricky stop!" i commad and he does because he knows I'm bettwr than him and I could MAKE HIM STOP if I wanted

He leaves sulkily like the little brat he acts like. It's time to cook dinner for my family lile I'm flipping Cinderalla or soemthing. I know my mom can cook! So can my dad! Ricky can't though because he's useless. I have to be quick if I want to get to my date on time!

"Kya Stella Myst your going to make us a cake!" Mom announces curelly

"But that will take forever!" I yellp

"Yea well to bad" she chuckes

"Oh crap!" i whisper

"I HEARD THAT!" she SHRIEKS SWATTING ME WITH HER LONG NAILD HANDS LIKE I'M A

"Mom noooo!" I cry but she doesn't listen and just leaves

It's like my family hates me they treat me horrib;e. How will I evr bake an entire cake in time to get to Spark's and also sneak out of the house?

I KNOW!

I get my phoe and my earbuds and put them in. If I can play good music I can make any work go faster! (It's like a ontage lol okay because that's how thngs work in my story okay? Don't question it haha)

I play the song Bittersweet by Pnaic! At the Disco. By the time the song rolls to a close I have made a whole four layer wedding cake with pastel purple frosting and white frosting roses. I also ha e cleaned the entire house! My mom walks into the room!

"Kya how did you do that?" she exshcoks

"It's my secret haha" I laugh taking a slice of the cake

"That was incredible!" my dad says in surprise "Your not grounded anymore okay"

"Wow thanks dad!" I giggle then walking out of the house befoe anyone notices.


	15. Chapter 14: TEH DATE

(AN: Hewwo! Thnk you used Guest I appreciate dah review. Yeaaaa Sabrina says I have really bad spelling but Jane said its okay I guess. I've tried to ask Sabrina AND Jane to edit for me but neither of them wanted to so that sux. We are learning some stuff in englush but I honestly don't undertsand your and youre yet because why is the ' there? What does it want? WHICH ONE IS WHCIH? We've always used YOUR for everything because your IS EVERYTHING. Anyways I will keep doing what I am doing until someone tells me how to otherwise. Jane might help me but Sabrina seems to not want to alot :(((( I'll work on it K?)

I jog al the way to Spark's but it isn't far away so I don't get swaty or anything. I meet Rtan there and smile.

"Hey Kya just on time!" he grins leading me inside past a long line "I have two VIP tickets so we get in first"

"Wow Ryan that's cool!" I say excitedly

A punk guy with a black button up shirt and a electric yellow tie black skinyn jeans and yellow converse walks up to us. His hair is dyed black with electric yellow streaks shapes like lighting bolts.

"Hi my name is Zap I'll be your waiter for 2night" he says chilly

"Wow hi nive to meet you Zap!" I say

He looks me up and down taking in my thigh length sparkly light blue dress with a sparkly silver skull on the hip. The dress is strappless. Underneath I am wearing black combat booths with silver bults and black braclets with silver studs and skull and silver earrings on my ears. He smiles.

"Nice to meer you to Kya" he says and I laugh happly "Follow me to your VIP table"

Me and Ryan follow him and he lets us sit down. The table is made from metal and has a yellow lightning bolt painted on it. The walls are all black and so is the floor but there is yellow glow paint everywehre and a disco ball. There is also a dance floor and a cool bar with yellow ligts. All the waits are punk and so is the bartender.

"Can I take your order?" he asks

"Yea um can I get a milkshae?" I ask "And a steaj"

"Yea sure" he replis

"Can I get the same thing?" Ryan asks

"Yea sure" Zap says walking away with our irder

"Wow this is so cool!" I shcok to which Ryan laughs

"Ikr? Yeah I love this place. Sharpey doesn't ewant me to go though. She doesn want me to affilate myself with punks (AN: affliat is a good word :3)

"You should totally go punk. That would be so cool!" is ay actually

"Yea?" Ryan esks

"Uh yea totally!" I smirk happily

"ANd I shoudl dye my hair blue?" he asks surprised

"Uh yea totes mcgoats" I say and Ryan laughs at my joke

"And pierce my ears?" he asks

"UHM YAS" I shout

"Wow yea i would do ANYTHING fir your ~*~babe~*~" OMG he called me BABE! HE MUSYT LOVE MEH

My eyes sparkle with absolute feeling. Ryan's eyes sparkle back. He starts to smile, ready to say something.

"Kya I lo" but he doesn't get to finish because Zap comes back with our food

"Ay yo I have your food" he says calnly putting our food on the table

"Oh tnx Jacob" I smile at him tho secrety I am saddened. Was Ryan going to say thst he loves me?

Ryan stares at me wantingly and starts to eat. Ryan got a oreo flavored milskahe and I got chocolate fudge flavored. Mmm I love cvhocolate (AN: I LOVE CHOCOLATE TO!) We eat for a while, talking and making jokes. Then music starts playing! There is a band!

"hey hey hey my name is Blizzard and here uis my band!": a punk guy with white and blue hair says. He is wearing eyeliner and white clothes and a punk tench coat

The muysic starts playing. It is so punk and magicak. My eyes sparkle again with mirtha nd love. Ryan gets up. WHy?

"Come dance with em Kya" he whispers. I nod.

We get up and walk to the dancelfoor where other peope have gathered to dance but none of them are that good XD

We start dancing together. Ryan stops though because he wants to watch me because I dance so beautiful and graceful. She's so beautiful he thinks.

"Come on Ryan dance!" i instruct giddly

"Oh okay!" he blushes. I blush. We blash together. I think we're in love.

He puts his STRONG arms around me and whispers in my ear : "Kya I love you ,3"

"GASP"

"Yea I do Kya I really do. Your wonderful and amzaing and gorgeoues. You are so punk and so cool. You sing liek your from heaven and dance like a graceful swan. Your so cute and love dogs and I love dogs. When you say nya is so cute. You're like an adorable anime kitty neko."

He continues

"Kya I know you won't believe me becaud you have depression but it's true. I love you so much. You have changed my life forever. Uf I could I would mary you cand kiss you every day and night. I love you so much!"

OOI Start crying tears of absolute joy. They glitter in the rave lughts.

"Ryan I love you so much I do believe you even though I have depression!" I cry

Ryan hugs me and kisses me on the top of my head. My whole body is on fire! My heart beats a hundred mils a minute.

"Kiss me for real I whisper to Ryan

Just as he leans in to kiss me the band starts playing Extrodinary Gilr by Green Day.

"This is about you" Ryan murmurs "It can be our song"

"Can our song be SHe's A Rebel actually?" I murmrur back

"Yea but any punk song is our song because I will be a punk for YOU" he whispers the kissing ,e tenderly on da lips

My hole body shudder. My heart races. I feel all warm and fuzzy and kinda sexy but not in a pervy slutty way okay? I kiss him back, fierce and lovingly, like an expert even though I've never kissed a boy before. Or a girl. But you know what I mean. Eventually and reluctantly Ryan pulls away.

"Kya you taste like strawberry candy your delicioia. And you kiss amazing. Have you ever kissed before?" Ryan asks

"No Ryan I am pure I have never kissed before" I whisper shyly

"Wow that's so pure and you're doing it with me. Well not doing it but you know kissing really hot" Ryan kisses me again really quick and I l an into his lip touch.

"Yea Eyan I've chosen you. I'm in love with you to" I whisper sweetly so sexy to

We will love eachother 4ever.


	16. Chapter 14: JAcob

Ryan walks me home. In the moonlight. He compares it to me. It's so romantic. I have to tell Ryan not to walk me all the way to the house. Mom will see him and get upset. I go inside.

"Hi MOM!" i yell into the darkness

"Hi Kya " she snaps

"I just went out for a walk sorry" I aplolgize fakely

"Wat for a whole HOR?" she gawke anger

"Um yea a whole hour" I squeak

"WOW OKAY NO MORE LONG WALKS!" he bellows "AND NO MOR EBEING PUNK I CAN SMELL HOW PUNK YOU"VE BEEN TODAY YOU SMELL LIKE PUNK. PUNK SMELLS LIKE ELECTRICITY AND GUITARS AND LEATHER SO I KNOW YOU"VE BEEN OUT WITH PUNKS. NO! THAT IS BAD!"

"I won't ever again haha" I laugh her off but i',m still lying I'm going to go see Jacob tomorrow and go to school wioth PUNKS!

"GOOD!" she wails

And then I go upstairs and sneak some of my wedding cake I made with me. Hehehe mom will never know! I eat my cake joyly. Buit then an idea hits me! Ryan never said we were datying? He didn't want me after all if we're not dating! Does he not want to be my botfriend?! No. That can't be truew. Besides, I'm going on date with Jacob tomorrow. If Ryan really wants to be my boyfriend which I know he does he'll ask me to be his girlfriend but latr. I t was a busy night 2 b fair.

I eat mah cale. I made that cake! I love that cake! Its SOOOOOO GOOD AND I MAD EIT! I CAN COOK REAL GOOD. REAL REALLY GOOD. UP YOURS NELLIE OKAY I CAN COOK SO GOOD BETTER THAN YOH AND YOUR MOM AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TAKE THAT :(((((( KYRA CAN COOK BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU. IRL I SHOULD HAVE WON THE BAKING PROJECT IN HOME EC COOKING CLASS OKAY? I JUST FORGOT THE SUGAR ITS NOT MY FAULT WE WERE WORKINH WITH GROUPS ITS THERE FAULT AOKAY? I HOPE YOU READ THIS FANFIC AND CRY. I"M GOING TO HAVE AJNE TELL YOU TO READ IT AND THEN YOU"LL FEEL AS YOU BAD AS YOU ARE YOU B_WORD. AHAHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Anyways I get ready for bed and go to bed. Tomorrow I wake up! And get readty for school. I get to go on a date with Jacob today! I skip all the way to school.

"Jacob jacob" I yelp "We're going to Sublime Moonlight Dining 2night!"

"Yea ikr? I'm so STOKED!" he wows in ecxcitment

"Yea! I'm going to dress up fancy!" Right now I am wearing a blue tank top and a short black skirt and blue fishnets with fishnet gloves. So punk. But I can do better for Jacpb!

Yea! Jacob cheers the I go to drama class.

Mrs Darbus isn't there! Instead their is a substitute named Mr. Salt. He's pretty hawt. He looks like billy joe from Green Dat but with a light and sexy beard. He has dazzling green eyes and spiky black hair. He wears a light amount of eyeliner and CLEARLY works out.

"Oh gosh who are you?" I ask the substitue

"I'm Me. Salt" Mr. Salt says combing his hand through his raven black hair

"Wow I'm Kya Stella Myst!" I wow "Nuce to meet you! I'm from Ohio!"

"Oh really? That's so cute" he winks at me and I giggle brcause he'sso mature and hawt "Alrigtr class so I'm your substitute until Mrs. Darbus isn't punished any more"

"Punished?" Sharpey squeals shrully in shock "Excuse me what do you mean?!"

"Oh uh she got really mad at a stufent wand was really mean and stuff so she's being suspend with our pay from the school because CLEARLY she is not fit to wowk" Mr. Salt edplsins "Kya wasn't ur you who stood up to her"

I blush because I do t usually like getting called out or makes me nervous but I nod anyways. Everyone starts clapping and cheering and I gasp with surpuse hou.

"Wow thhx guys!" I say in shock "You really mean that?!"

"Uh yea!" says Everyone except for Sharpey

"Uh NO!" Sharpey screams like a rabid monkey "Shw would have gotten YOU in TROYBLW Kya and you are trying to steal my brother awwy!"

Everyone ignores her and keeps clapping for me.

"Alright class!" Me. Stal calls "Lets start class!"

We all sit down. Sharpey is breathing heavily behind me in pure anger. Ryan smiles at me. I look at Mr. Salt who looks exactly like Bullt Joe Armstrong from Grewn Day. Hawt. Stuff. And he's so maturr! He stares back at me with deep green eyes.

"Okay so today we will be learning how to do a play. And the musical is coming up it would be really cool to have you'll addition" saua Dr. salt

"Do a play?" Tryo asks

"Yes we will be doing class play in front of the whole school. Not a musical but it will stull be fun" Dr. Salt says colly

"What play?" Gabriwlla asks

"Well we were going to do Romeo and Huliwt but I've never red it" says Mr. Salt "So first you will all get a chance to choose" Dr. Svot enjoys

"We get to choose?" Chad asks

"Yea we have three options" Mr. Salt announces "The Three Friends: a story about three friends. The Princess's Pligt: a story about a princess going on a adventure and falling in love. And then… uh… gosh I don't remember. Ahaha pigeons!" Me. Salt laugjs "So random haha I love it. Clasic humor."

"Okay well all vore now okay?" he instructs "Raise your hand for th Three Friends plan"

Chad and Troy raise there hands and somI other people.

"Okay now raise your hands for The Princess Plit!"

I raise my hand super high. So does Ryan and Gabriella and LOTS of other people.

"Uh I'd way rather vote for pigeons okay?" Sharpey scoffs

"Wow Sharpey not funny" Mr. Salt says sarcastically "Anyways The Princess's Plught wins! We will now hold auditions.


	17. Chapter 15: Princess Kya

(AH: WOW E GAIZ sorry 3 not updaing 3 ssuch a long taim! Luckily I had this draft saved :))))))) anyways shout out to kamimaki for dah sweet reviewz. Spelling and grammah shall be checked. Wat do hyou mean by emojis lol))

We all stand on the stage watching Dr. Salt as he paces back and forth in the audience seats.

"Okayso were all going to audition for parts everyone will be in our play" Dr. Salt says loudly "There are many roles. The lead role is Princess Moonlight. Then there is Prince Gerard, and the evil queen Sara. There is also the wizard Brian, the evil witch Mel, a horse, the fairy godmother Sher, and a dragon called Mips. Also some goblins and stuff."

OMG I HAVE to be Princess Moonlight that is totally my thing. I can be the punkest princess ever!

"Alright first we're going to do try outs for the role of Princess Moonlight!" Dr. Salt says.

Me Sharpey and Gabriella all step forward. We stare at eachother and Sharpey sticks out her tongue.

"Oh wow that's a lot of people" Sr. Salr whistles "Okay process of eliminations: first we well see who speak the loudest and clearest so everyone can hear you in the back of the theater."

Gabriella goes first. Her voice is so quiet even I can hardly hear her and I am standing right next to her. Then Sharpey.

"HI IM SHARPEY I'M TGE COLLOEST GIRL IN RHE ACHOOL I AM ABDOLUTELY PERVECT AND EVERYONE LOVES ME!" Sharpey shrieks

"No way they don't" Dr. Salt mumbles to himself and I laugh a little. He heats and smiles at me

"Okay hi I'm Kya Stella Myst and I am trying out for the role of Princess Moonlight. I'm from Ohio and I was in a band called dark pastel X. I think I would be perfect for this role because I am always compared to moonbeams moonlight and also the moon. Wolves are also my spirit animal and they are connected to the moon. I am the essence of moonlight and also I would make a very cute princess" I speak clearly and loudly my beautiful voice filling the whole theater like a veil of sweet mst.

"Yes you would!" Dr. Salt claps very loud and then every one else does to "I think you've won already Kya Stella Myst but let's move to the next trial."

"Okay next step lets see who can walk the best in a big princess dress!" Dr. Salt exclaims "Okay girls put your dresses on!"

We all do. Gabriella is wearing a mint green green with a big silly boy around the waste and a big green bow in her bround haie. She also made the rookie mistake of wearing long high heels. Foolish. Sharpey is swearing a ridiculously large pink fluffy dress and 8 inch heels that are bubblegum pink like her dress. I am wearing a floorkength sparkly moonlight silver dress with glitter on the skirt part that shines and twinkles like the stars. I am also wearing star earrings and silver eyeshadow. Because my dress is so long no one can see that I'm wearing my pastel blue congersse underneath. Perfect for waking!

We go across the stage. Gabriella stumbled a bit but she did -alright-. Aherley starts off stomping across the stage like a monster. Then! The 8inxh heel of her left shoe snaps off! She slips on her dress and lands on her butt ok the floor and starts sobbing angrily. Dr. Salt shakes his head mournfully. Next I go! I take delicate steps across the stage, doing a little twirl and a curtsy.

"Excellent! Says Dr Salt Bravo!

"Thanks Dr. Salt!" I beam at him "Hey what's your first name?"

"Wally" says Dr. Scalt says winking flirtily "But call me whatever"

"Haha okay Dr. Whatever" I joke o which Dr. Salt laughs out loud

"Okay okay last test!" Dr. Salt announces "Who is the prettiest? Princess are pretty!"  
"In order to test this we will see who can look and act the prettiest. Who can seem the prettiest?"

Gabrilla goes first. She does a curtsy like me (that little ripoff) and does duck lips and makes a peach sin with her hands. THen she takes a selfies. NEXY GOES SHARPEY. She shasays on to the stage, does a huge twirl and then starts singing really loudly. It's Wrecking Ball by Myle Cyprs then she does the squats really fast and cartwheels off the stage.

"Uh…" Dr. Salt says reluctant "I think Ya Wins. Yea. Weird you guys okay be less weird."

"YAY!" I cheer so does the rest of the class even Gabriella

Sharpey screams in fury and jumps off the stage and runs away.

"Kya you get to be Princess Moonlight!" Dr. Salt announces "Gabriella I'e seen enough and I think you should be the fairy god mother Sher. She is a good guy and you desreve that. You get ot wear sparkly fairy wings so that's p cool!"

"What about Sharpey?" RYan asks foolishly

"UH she can be a bush" Dr. Salt chuckles and everyone laughs reall loud even Ryan who high fives chad

"Okay leys move on with the tryout!" Dr. Salt yells excitedly

So: Ryan gets to be prince Gerard because he serenadese the cast, Troy gets to be the wizard Brian,Chad get to be the drago Mips. SHarpey is still going to be a bish. Everyoe else gets to be horses and stuff. But Megan is the evil queen and TIffany is the withc. THeir popular girl preppy cheerleadet BYZTCHES. Hahah.

TOday I am PRINCESS KYA. We get to pick our our costumes! I think about wearing the princessy dress our wore for tryouts but then I decide to wear it so yea. But I wear white combat boots instead os cohnvers. Ryan is going to wear black leather pants, a black ripped tank top, a silver corwn, black combat boots, and a blood red cape. Gabriella is going to wear a short pastel purple dress with a white shimeery sash and bow white sparkly fairy wings and carry a white wand with a sparkly white star on the end. She is wearing pastel purple flat shoes. Tro is going to wear a azure wizard robe with silver skulls instead os stars and stuff on it and grey boots. He is going to wear a beret instead of a wizard cap. To e a dragon Chad is going to wear a dragon amsk and fake dragon tail and paint his nails black like claws. He's going to wear a camo shirt and shiny pants that look like scale pattern. He will wear yellow contacts on his eyes. And fake dragon wings.

I AM PRINCESS KYA!


	18. Chapter 15: Mah Date: Jaco Edition

(AN: AHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT"S ALMOSY CRISYAHAS BREAK! IT"S ALMOSY CHRISYAM. I"M SO EXCITED! MAYBE I"LL GET A PHONE! AHAHAHHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CHRISYAMA!)

Aftwr school and having sit with Troy Jacob Chas and Ryan at lunch and Gabri lla I go home. I sneaky sneak into mah house and tippy toe upstairs. No one hears me mwahaha. I go up to my room and take down my guitar chip that Jacob legt in my room. I would give it back to him but I am keeping it as a sacrifice of his love. If he really loves me he would left me keep it. I do my yomwwork. I bet I'll get %100 on mah homework AND tests. Heheheh I'm such a good student. Anter awhile when I am done with my homework I start tom sneak out the window this time to not get caught even harder. I drop down to the ground and land like a superhero with one knee up dust flies up around e. Then I run down the street to SUblime Moonlught Dining. Jacob is waiting for me.

"Hi Kya!" he says enthsiaticlay

"Hi Jacob" O reply thritly

"How are you Kya? You r hair looks amazeballs" Jacobs says

"Wow thanx Ryan. I'm doing okie dokie alright. How about you?" I ask

"Fine. What's Ohio like btw?" he ass

"Oh it's pretty boring. The schools suck. The lucnehs suck. NO ONE there is any cute and all the grils are mean. Also there is a lot of farms and dust and NOTHING cool happens and there are hardly any fun things happening. There are a lot if curhuces though so that's alright" I explain

"Wow alot of churches? Are you religious" I ask

"Pretty religious. I like God. My parents ARE REALLY religious tho. They MAKE me go to church when I don't want to thand they hate lots of epople because of it. Sbarina is gay and we can't tell them because they wouldn't like her then (AN: SUCH An issue I swear to god LGBT+++ ROXCKS MAN I AM A ALLY MY EHART GOES OUT TO YOU GUYTS STAY STRONH 33333)"

"Oh wow that sukcs. Did youi know that I am demisexual?" Caleb asks

"What dat mean?" I asks back

"It means m only attracted to people I have a strong bond wif" he says "I have a strong bond with you Kya"

His voice is so throaty and sexah

"Really?" I ask in surlise "Me too! Soes that mean….. your attracted to me?"

"Yes Mya" he whispered "It do"

"It does?!" I exclaim; joy but scared

I love Jacob but so does Ryan? But who loves me more?

"Yea Kya it does" he declares "It really does your my hottest friend"

Jacob is a real punk! Is Ryan? Then Dr. Salt walks by!

"Hey Kya" Mr Salt murmurs "How are you?"

"What are you doing here?!" I hasp

"Who are you?!" Jacobasls

"I'm Dr. DAlt. I'm the new drama sinsitituee. I was just going to dinner" Mr Salt says

"Really?!" So are we

"Yes doe you two want to sit me?" he asks

Jacob starts to talk but I cut him off "Um YEA!" I exclaim

"Great!" Me. Salt says "I'll by donner!"

"Yay!" I cheer but Jacob doesn't say anything

We follow Dr. Salt to a table. We sit down.

"How are you Kya?" Dr. Salt asks "Ate you excited for the play? Will you try out for the miskv?"

"Oh I'm fine so is Jacob and yea I'm excited for the play especially because I'm princess Moonlightnd I've already told you I'm often comparedd to moonlight esoecizlly by Jzcob here and I don't know if I'm going to try out for the musical because I'm kind of shy and I get drepressed around people."

"Oh wow well I'm glad your fine and so is Jacob and I'm glad you like being Princess Moonlight I think you'll do great and I think you should try out for the musical for sure! How else will you do good in the play?" D. Salt asks

"Oh yea your right" I mue "That makes sense"

"You should definityl tryout for the musical Kya I'd preform with you" Dark mutters

"You would?!" I sock "So cool!"

"So cool!" Dr. Salt aggrees

"Yea!" Ricah nods

"Wow Jaco thank you!" I grin "So how are you Wally?" I say remembering Dr. Salt's name

"I'm rally good Kya especially with you here" Wally Dalt says

"Aw THanks Wally" I blush which Jacob seems upset about

He claars his throat but me and Wally ignore him. Dr. Salt is such a hottie.

"So Wally what is your ideal date?" I ask Wally

"Uh… maybe my girl coming over to my house and wayching Invader Zim with me. We could order pizza and stuff" Mr. Saltaheige

"I love Incader ZIM!" I shriek "Amg pizza!"

"Really?! We should hang out sometime!" Dr. Wally Walt gass

"Wow ntgink so to!" I gasp

"YY! Dr. Salt insists

"Hey um can we ear dinner?" Jacob asks protectively

"Yea surely Dr. Scott says "I would like a steak" "wow me too!"

"Alright I'll go get the waiter" Hacob says getting up reluctantly

Jacob tobles off leaving me and Wally Salt alone.

"Uou look alot mike green day inger" I whisper to Sr. Salt

"Yea I get told that alot. I love Green Day. I've been to their cocerts" Mr. Salt wispers back

"Woowwwww" I wow quietly leaning in closetp jom

He leans inback. Jacob returns iwth the water naimed Johnny.

"Hai I'm Johnny I'll be your waiter" Johnny says he has black spikry and hair and red eyes he also has sharp teeeth like a vampire "Hey I'll take your order 2night"

"Wow Hi Johnny" I exclaim "Are you a vmpire"

"Shhhh" Johnny laughs "Dats a screet. Anyways what do you want to eat 2night"

"Uh stdaks" we all stay at once

"Yea OK sure!" Johnny nods "Wat do u want to drink?

"Peps" Jacob says

"Eww Pepsi is ew" Dr. Salt says disgustingly "I wpnt Coke. Diet Coke."

Jacob hisses ar Dr, Salt and Dr. Salt hissesback.

"Okay boys sto fighting" I chuckle and they do

"Yea boiz stahp fighting" Johnny giggles "Anywas wat do you want to drink pretty ladie"

"Oh hi thank you my nme s i Kya Stella Myst" I explain "I would like a milkshake"

"Oh we don't serve milkshakes here" Johnny frowns when he sees me sad "Ill find da way to get you wun"

"Thank you Johnny!" I beam at him epiphanly

He winks at me with one sparkling red eye and walks away. Is he wearing a cape?

"Ge talks weird" Jacob mutters

"Don't be mean Jacob its cute!" I insist

"No its not" his spits spitefully

"Jacob!" I yowl "THat's mean I know your not mean stop being mean!"

"Yea Jacob stop being mean Jacob!" Dr. Salt snaps

Jacob scowls. Is he not as nice as I thought he was? We keep talking. Dr. Salt is SOO funny and smart AND Mature. Johnny eventually comes bck with three stakes and our drinks.

"Enjoy yoru steaks gaiz but not stakes lol I hate stakes" Johnny giggles cutely

Johnny is so scene. We all laugh knowingly.

"I'm still trying to make you a milkshke Kya" Johnny says sadly "But I'll figure it out! What flavor milkshake do you want?"

"Chocolate!" I exude

"Ok!" Johnny walks back into the kitchen

"Well enjoy your meals guys!" Dr. Salt offers gleefully and then we start eating

IT'S SO GOOD almost as good as my cooking! Johnny must be really skilled! We eat in bliss almost as good as when me Tory Chad and Ryan got ice cream when we snuck out of school. I think bitterfly of Mrs. Darbus. OH NO! SHE'LL BE COMING BACK WHEN SHE'S NOT PUNISHED ANY MORE! THAT MEANS DR SALY WILL HAVE TO LEAVE!

"Dr. Salt what are you going to do when Mrs. Darbus comes back?!" I ask in horror

"I guess I'll have to go back to my old jog of raising dogs" Dr. Salt shrugs "It will be sad to leave. I hope I can help you guys finish the play ThE Princess Pliht"  
Jacob breathes a sigh of release. I stare at him in horror.

"LEAVE!?" I shock "But I like you so much!"

"I like you so much to Kya!" Dr. Salt insists "But of course I have to go eventually. My dogs need me!"

"I love dogs so much to Dr. Salt so so much but….. I think I may like you more" I whisper

"no no that can't be true dogs are amazing!" Dr. Salt says in disbeef

"I know I know dogs are the greatest ther SO SO SO cute but I don't even have a dog to love but I do have you" I murmrur sadly to which Dr. Salt bluhes

"I could get you a dog Kya. As a parting gift. That way you could love it instead of me" Dr. Salt mumbles back sweetly

"Really?! I would name it Blu if its a girl or Skull if its a boy. Or Ajax or Kyle or Guitar or Riff if it's a boy or Veronica or Sparkle or Luna or Ronnie if its a girl! He/she would be so cool!" I wheeze

"What about Opal?" Jacob asks

"NO that;s stupid!" i scoff "That is such a girly gorss name Jacob"

"Sorry" Jacob mumbles sarcastically

Johnny comes back holding a chocolate milkshake in a champagne glass with whipped cream and a marshiana cherry on top.

"Here I made dis" Jacob grins at me cutely with his pointed teeth

"OMG THANK YOU JOHNNY!" I gaps taking the milkshakes happily

(AN: okay so like keep it secret but like I got Sabrina a cute bracelet that is green and blue because those are her favorite colos and I drew Jane's OC Jadestar for her uwu I'm so excited AND REBECCA MY B-TO-THE-F-TO-THE-F IS GETTING A NEW NECKLACE THAT HAH A OTHER HLF TAHT I AM KEEPING! BESTY FRIEEEEEEEENDNNDNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS))


	19. Chapter 16: Johnny says nya

((AN: Thank you so much Kamamaki! I know your not falming me don't worry. And yea. Jane said she maybe give me so grammar lessons like commas and stuff haha. Apparently I'm not using the qord there correctly. There are three kinds of there? I don't understand why they mean all the same thin. OH AND KEEFFE thank you for hearting my story and also pPMing me. That's p cool! Have a loley day 333 OH WAIT I SAID I WULDN'T USE EMOTICONA ANY MORE I'LL FIX THAT OOPS HEEHEEh))

I drink my milkshake it is also delicious! Johnny keeps coming back to our table to talk to me. Jacob glares at him. He keeps saying that this was supposed to be HIS date with ME NOT all these other guy's. Whatever Jacob its just a night out. WHen we finish dinner Johnny stops by the table.

"Hey Kya can I give you mah numbeah?" Jonny asks coyloy

"Uh yea sure!" i grin at him ad he grins back sharply

We exchange numbers while jacob rolls his normal electric green eyes angstly.

"Thx Johnny see you later!" I wave goodbye to him and walk outisde

"Bai Kya see you latah gurl!" Johnny giggles

I stand outside with Jacob and Wally Salt.

"Okay I'm going to walk home now" I say

"Wait no I'll give you a ride home!" Dr. Salt exclaims

"Wow thanks!" I grin "Okay see you later Jacob!"

I wave to Jacob and get in Dr. Salt's car and we drive off back to my house. On the drive home Dr. Salt turns on the radio and beautiful punk music flows out of his stereo. Its Walking Contradiction by Green Day! We both LOVE Green Day! We jam out real hard all the way to my house!

"Hey Wally how old are you?" I ask

"21" he replies

Wow that's only 5 years older than me! He's so grown up 3

"Wow! I'm 16!" I laugh "Your so much more grown up than me!"

"Yes but your vwery mature for your age Kya. Your not like other girls either" he says quietly

The song changes to Extraordinary Girl by Green Day. Wow! That is kinda me nd Ryan's song but really its She's A Rebel because it is totally about me. Maybe it could be me and Dr. Salt's song?

"Hey does the song Extraorinary Girl remind you of em?" I ask quietly

"Yes. Alot." Dr. Salt replies lightly "Because you truly are extraordinary and special but your also so depressed because you feel so alone. Your not alone Kya I swear"

"wow thanky you" I whisper back wistfly

I stare otu the car window watching the street lights go by.

"Can Extraoridnary Girl be Our song?" I ask somberly (love dat word)

"Yes Kya it can be" he whispers back

I slip my hand under his. Not long later me pull up in feont of my house and I jump out of the car.

"God bye Wally Scott!" I wave to him "I had a lovely time!'

"Me to Kya! Your so special and wonderful!" he calls before rolling up the window of his black and red sports car and drives away. Wow!

I walk into my house and head to bed. My mom glares at me and so does Ricky. I stick my tongue out at Ricky. It's the next day! I go to school on my skateboard and do a backflip on it. When I get to school Troy is waiting for me and so is Johnyy?

"Johnny I didn't know you went to this school!" I whimper

"Yea of course I do I'm 15 Ahm a freshie haha" Johnny giggles adorably

Johnny IS shorter than me so it makes sense that he is younger. I Kya am 16.

"Wow what is your skedu ?" I ask

"Um last class I have gym" he shrugs

"WOW me to!" I gasps in surrpsie happy

"Yay!" Johnny cheers pumping his fist "Nya~"

"Aw Johnny your so cute!" I excite

"Yea wow I've never met Johnny" Troy muses "Who are you?"

"I'm Johnny I'm a freshman and also a vam" he stops short and blushes "Nothing my name is Johnny it's short for John."

"Wow yea Johnny sounds so much better" I agree "Let's go say hi to Ryan!"

"Oh kay" Johnny says "I've never met Ryan"

"Cool well yur about to!" I announce "Follow me everybody!"

Johnny and Troy parade after me proudly. People wave at us happy to see him and I wave back.

"Hey Ryan!" I greet Ryan happily "This is Johnny"

"Hi! Hi Johnny!" Ryan grins something shinny on both his ears?

PIERCINGSSSS! RYAN GOT PIERCINGS!

"WOW RTAN HOLD UP YOU GOT PIERCINGS?!" I squawk

"Uh yea do you think they look okay?" Ryan asks

"UH TOTES MCROOTBEERFLOATS OF COURSE I DO!" I shriek "WOW YOU SHOULD GET EVEN MORE!"

"Totally!" Tryo cheers

"Yea boi!" Johnny grins with his fangs "B-t-dubs I'm Johnny"

"Hi Johnny I'm Ryan where are you from?" Ryan asks

"Oh I'm from Europe and I'm a total freshie lol first year of HAH SKUUL" Johnny laughs shortly and winks at Ryan with one lumios red eye

"Wow Euurope!" Ryan lagush "But you don't have an accent?"

"Yea I haven't been dere in a really long time I moved from dere when I was…. uh…. younger" Johnny says quietly

"Like when you were a baby?" Troy asks

"Sure" Johnny seems to be lying

"That's cool!" Troy says

Jacob walks up to us sulkily "Troy you and Chad were supposed to text me after my date wiyth Kya" he grumbles

"You went out on a date with Kya?!" Ryan shocks in shock

"Oh oops" I squeak "It's not what it looks like Ryan he asked me out befro you and I couldn't just say no to either of you because of ti!"

"It was hardly a date" Jacob spits on the ground spitefully "Dr. Salt showed up and crashed it?"

"The teacher Dr. Salt?!" Troy asks "What was he doing at Sublime Moonlight Dining?!"

"IDK TROY WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" Jacob snarls

"JACOB WHY WOULD YOU TAKE MMMMMYYYYYYY KYA ON A DATE?! WE LOVE EACH OTHER?!" Ryan roars

"Shut up Ryan she didn't even mention you at dinner" Jacob rolls his neon green eyes

"You didn't tell Jacob you love me?!" Ryan gawks at me

"UH TOTALLY OF COURSE I DID" I scream nervously "But even if I didn't its not like we're dating yet or anything"

"Uhhhhhhhh" Johnny erms and I glare at him to not say anything

"You DID NOT even mention Ryan kya and you just talked to Dr. Salt all night Kya" Jacon shakes his had "You probably like Dr. Salt more than any of us tbh"

"I believe Kya more than I believe you" Ryan spats "Go away Jacob you can't have Kya I love her not you"

Jacob sighs. AND THEN HE KICKS RYAN IN THE MAN-BITS AND YELLS A BATTLE CRY.

"OW stop that Jacob!" Ryan groans but Jacob doesn't listen and walks away

"Good ridans" Troy shakes his head apologeticly "I'm not even sure why I was friends with him in the 1st place"

"Wow really?" I ask "But he seemed so nice?"

"I guess. I don't even think he's a real punk. Did you know he wears color contacts? his eyes aren't even really that shade of green. Their actually boring old brown" Troy mumbles

"WHAT?!" I squack "He's been LYING TO US?!"

"Yea wth my eyecolor is all natural" Johnny growls

I scoff. The bell rings and we all wak to class. Me Ryan and Troy go to drama. Sharpey is waiting there but so is Dr. Salt 333

"Het Doctor Salt~*~" I whimsically giggle

"Hey you effin cheese libido" Shrapey growls angirly

"Hey Kya you beautiful angel" Dr. Salt murmrus sentually

"Wow Sharpey shut up!" Ryan slams "Leave Kya alone!"

"WAT RYAN HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!" Sharpey wails "YOUR MY BROTHER NOT THAT SLUTS HO!"

"I'm not a ho Sharpey and I'm NOT your brothwr!" Ryan screeches back like a heroic prince

"YOU ARE MY BROTHER RYAN YOU ALWAYS WILL BE!" Sharpey wails like a siren

"NOT. ANY. MORE!" RYAN SILENCES HER WITH A WELL TIMED SNAP

Sharpey runs off crying

"Wait Sharpey if you don't come to class I'll have to mark you tardy!" Dr. Salt cries "Anyways we'll be working on the play again"

Class then starts.

((AN: I... think there aren't any emptci in this chaptha. I think. Most of this is prewrritten in mah drafts. I have to finish the next chaptah soon ok lol sorry. Might be a little slower to pdate but AT LEAST WINTER BREAK!)


	20. Chapter 17: JANNY

(AN: I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A HAPPY HLIDAY! CHRISTMAS WAS PRETTY KAY OVER HERE. I DIDN'T GET A PHONE THOUGH :( :(:( I got a cool dress though. Still kinda sad :())

We practice the play. I speak all mah lines pahrfectlayh. Dr. Scalt almost swoons its SO cute he's adorable but also rlly MANLY. Gabriella does okay but Sharpey never even SHOWS UP. OMH WAT ME AND RYAN HAVE A KISSING SCENE IN THE PLAY? O M H. So likke the Princess P,ah is about Priness Moonlight fismbarking on a epic QUEST to find true love but her fairy godmother needs to help her. First they fibht GOblings who are being controlled by the evil witch Mel. Mel wants to stahp Kya anf Sher from getting to the pricne who is the son of the Evil Queen. But first to defeat Mel they must find the wizard Brian because ONLY magic can fight magic! So they dind Brian and bring hm to Mel and BRIEN ZAPS HER WITH LAHTNANG YO. So then they go to fight the Evil Queen and the fairy godmother Sher find s out that Kya is ACYUALLY MAGIC? She can hardness the powah of dah moon to make lunar blasts and also grown plants and shoot firebalsl and stuff. Dat's why her name Moonlight because her parents knew all along but they are dead. So Kya SLAYS the evil Queen and meets the prince the first time. They fall madly in love and kiss and stuff! But then a dragon! I'ts MIPS! Together Prince Gerard and Moonlight must slay the dragon with Gerard's epic glowing aura sword and Kya's Moonmagic. They win duh because their the good gaiz.

So we practice.

"GOOD GOB!" Dr. Salt exuces "Clap clap!"

"YAY!" We all cheer and then we go to the next class but fast forward to the end of the day ar fym xlass. Its gym time! Where's Johnny?

OMH THERE"S JOHNNY!

"HI JOhnNY!" I wave at him enthusiastically from across the gym

"HAI KYA!" Johnny yells back coming over

Gabriella walks over to.

"Who's this?" she akss

"Oh hai Ahm Johnny" Johnny giggles blushing

"Aww Johnny your so cute!" Gabriella giggles back

"Aww your both so cutr!" I giggle

"Awwww no Kya so are you!" Johnny and Jabrilla say

"Thankx guys!" I laugh

"So um Kya I have bad news" Gabrielal whispers secretly "Its about that b*tch Sharpey"

"Wat wat is it?" Johnny asks secretly "Who's Sharpey?"

"Oh no she's the biggest baddest jerk bitch in the whole school!" Gabriella whisper-yells "She HATES Kya and she's really mad at Ryan who is dating Kya! Their siblings and stuff. Anyways Kya here's the bad ne"

Gaabriella gets cut off by a kickball flying at her head and hitting her i THE FACE.

"OH NO!" Me and Johnny yelp

"OKAY CLASS" Roars couch Jack Bolton "We're gonna play dodgeball!"  
"But that;s illegal!" yells a random student worry

"NOPE DOESN'T MATTER" Jack Bolton says back sharply andd loudly

"Oh gash" says Johnny sadly turning invisible

"OMH JOHNNY WHERE DID YOU GO?" I gasp but then a kickball flies at my head and I doge it like a NINJA

Gabriella gets hit in the face again.

"YOu"RE OUT GABRIELLA!" Jack Bolton yowls

"NOOO!" Gabriella cries rolling off the stage

That leaves only me and the invisible johnny and all the other angry ball throwing students.

"Johnny where are you?!" I cry but Johnny doesn't answer

A ball nearly hits me in the head again but I punch it out of the air. Another one flies at me and I spin and kick it back at the kid who threw it, who gets hit in the throat and falls down. Heheh I win buster brown. People start to gang up on my but I punch the balls out of the air back at them. I get SO MANY people out and they all scream.

"Wait Kya!" syas Gabriella "I still have to tell you the bad news!"

"Not naow Gabriella I have to win!" I shout dling a backfilip out of the way of a ball causing it to go past me and hit another students who gets out.

"SHARPEY IS GOING TO TRY TO GET YOU KICKED OUT OF THE SCHOOL!" Gabriella shrieks and I stop short getting a ball to hit me.

"You're out Kya Stella Myst!" Coach Jack Bolton roars

"WAT NO! I CAN'T GET KCIKED OUT OF THE SCHOOL THEN NO ONE WOULD LOVE ME!" I weep wirthout crying because you can never show someone they hurt you

"We have to fight back" Johnny growls coming out of nowhere "We have to win this Kya"

"Yea we do" Gabriella affirms

"Totally!"

We leave the gym class while no one is looking. Johnny is like so…. cute and really scene. He is wearing a MCR t-shirt and black shorts and pastel purple convert on his feet. He is also wearing black lisptick and snakebit piercings under his fangs.

"So how are we going to stop Sharpey?" I ask nervously.

"We could" Gabriella gets caught off by Johnny

" R" Johnny mumbles evilly

"Johnny wtf" I cry backing away

"JAHST KIDDIN" he giggles blinking sweetly and blushing

Grinning with his fangs…

"O-Oh okay" I whisper shuddering

"We could prank her real bad" Gabriella muses thoughtfully

"Hmm… but how long would that work?" I ask skeptically

"OH I KNOW WE COULD SACRIFICE HER TO THE DEVIL!" Johnny chuckles maybe not joking

"...please calm down" I mutter "That's sack religious anyways. I'm a Christian."

"Oops. Wait no you don't have any crosses on yu do you?" Johnny asks scared

"Uh… no…. y?" I ask

"No reason" Johnny winks adorably

He's shorter than me.

"OH I KNOW!" Gabriella roots "Last year when I beat her at the musical it broke her heart. This year you could beat her at the musical and then no one will love her and you can take her place as most popular girl in the school and then no one could kick you out!"

"WOW GABRIELLA THAT SOUNDS GREAT!" I beam fist bumping

"That's fine I guess" Johnny shrugs yhinking maybe we could do something darker

(AN: S-So like I'm worried I'm making Johnny toooo dark because he's supposed to be really cute and bubbly but have a dark and terribel secret. Is this too much evillness because he's not realyl supposeed to be evil?)


	21. Chaptet 18: The Play the musical

(AN: AHM BACK. Sorry I've been gone sooooooooooooooooooooo long. I have literally no idea what has happend in this story lol eccept Ryan is super cute acn Kya is SUPER SPECUAL AWESUM!) I'll try to pick up where I left off giggles)

WSo I Kya Stella Myst have to practice for the musical so I can WIN. But first I have to find a partner for the musical. I also have to practice for the PLAY PRINCESS MOONLIGHT. Johnny scates me now hahahahaha :(

"Jacob" I say sadly looking at Jacob I wish we were still firends I feel bad but not because I did nothing wrong

"It's okay" Troy mumbles "He can't stay mad at you forwever your two cute"

"NO I'M NOT" I sob "I'M NOT CUTE"

"Yes you are!" Chad groans "You're like a angel in the moonlight"

"BUT TAHT'S WHAT JACOB SAID!" I yell

"Yeah but that's because he means it!" Troy ye;ps "He loves you remember"

"Does he?" a single tear runs down my pale cheek

"Yea" both Troy and Chad whisper

"Thx" I cry

"BUT I :OVE YOU TO!" Says Ryan bursting in

"OMG RYAB!: I yowl "You do?"

"YEA BABY!" Ryan cries "I always have and I always will!"

THis time I cry happy

"Th-Thank you" I sob

Ryan hugs me tenderly

Jacob glares at us

Maybe Jacob really does love me! I see Johnny across the room with Gabriella. They seem to be having a good time together so matbe Johny isn't that scary after all…. y does he have fangss? Clearly a secret that must be solved. I tried asking him but he always pretends I didn't. I HAve NO idea why he has them. I can't think of any reason. HMMM….

"HAI KYA!" Johnny cheers approaching me "Are u oaki?"

"Oh my gosh Kya are you oaky?" Gabrilela gasps

"Y-Yea" I say lihtly "I'm worried that to many people love me but lso that nobody loves me"

"Nooo Kya STella Myst that's not true!" Everyone says

I suddenly remwember that Doctor Salt is leaving! SOON! I wail but evwrybody understands perfectly

"I-I'm sorry Kya"

WE HAVE TO FINISH THE PLAY!

Anyways its time for drama class now haha. W all go to drama class and sit down. Where is SHarpet? I see her hiding in the back of the classroom staring at me creepily. She knows.

Dr. Salt comes to the front of the classroom and blushes when he sees me.

"Okay class today we will be practicing the play" he moans

I giggle blush. He blushes. We're so cute. Everyone thinks so. I try super hard to ACE the play and everyone thi nsk I'm the best at it even Sharpey but she would never admit it. I wish I was as good at everything like Kya Stella Myst she thinks but I don't know that. We'tre almost done practicing the whole play, and almost at the scene where I kiss Princess Gerard as Pricness Moonlight. I won't do it yet I want to have the big reveal be on stage.

One day it is finally tiem for the musical! In the two weeks leading up to it me and Gabriella and Johnny plot the plan to get me into the msucial. Gabriella says she can introduce me to her friends Chelsea who plays the piano and also the trumpet and guitar. I haven't sung in front of anyone else because I'm depressed. Johnny is being less creepy but his fangs and red eyes haunt me even though their kinda sexah. I sit with my friends every day except for Jacob who is exiled himself because he is depressed to about me.

DUN DUN DA DA DUM DUM! THe curtains are about to go up foer the play. I sneak up behind them and peer out at the audience. I don't see mty parents? I nearly cry. I told them for months how excited I was to be in the play The Pricness Plight. I'm wearing my pricness dress! Why don't they want to see me?!

"Kya~!" Ryan Prince Gerard whispers from behind me "Come back! We've got to get ready to start the play!"

"Kk" I murmur sadly I've been so depressed how will I evwr perform well? Finally it's time for the play to start.

I step onto the stage to start and then I

((AAN: CLIFFFFFHANNNNNNGERRRRRRRR)


	22. Chapter 19: The play

(AN: HAI GAIZ sorry for teh wait I didn't mean to leave you on a cliffhanger teehee)

I stare out at the audeince. My depression and ANGST almost overwhlem me. Teers well up in my eyes. No! I musy stay strong! For Ryan and Jacob Dr. Salt Johnny Troy Gabrilela Cha and even my parents who aren't here!

"I am the princess monliht!" I a npunce "And here is my awesome super radical story about how I save the world and find my true love"

Everyone claps and whistles. They think I look so pretty and am so talented.

I dance across the stage whimsically glittering. Pale white blue lights shine down on my like moonlight which makes me lunminesent. People awe in wow.

"My parents are dead" I say mornfully "And all I have left of them is this fancy stick" I pull out the glittery white stick with pale blue stripes "They said it holds the key to my destiny but I just don't know"

:"Yo" says Gabriella as Sher "I'm your fairy godmother. Your parents angels sent me to help you"

"OHMIGOSH!" I gasp as Princess Moonlight "My parents are angels?"

"I hacve come to tell you that you must go on a great and terrible plight to save the world and everyone in it"

"Wat" I gasp

"There is an evil with called Mel who has goblins and great powers. She want to control the 2world and kill you because you have the secret to saving it" Sher whispers

"WAT!" I cry "I have the secret to saving the world? Maybe my parent's stick has something to do with it"

"That's not a stick Princess Moonlight Duloris Grace Magicfall! It's a magic wand! Why would ur parents have a magic wand….." Sher whispers

"I dunno!" say s Prncess Moonlight thinking of her dead parents who loved her but had many secrets

They vowe to one day sare there secrets but then they ded mysteriously while Kya was eleven and she never saw them again. Princess Moonlgiht forever feared she would not know thre secrets and now she still doesn't know them.

"Wall what do we have to do to save da world and stuff?" I murmur "And all da people in it. WHere can we find the evil witch Mel?"

"Hm." says Sher "She lives in a castle not far from your castle your parents left you. She lives through a very dark forest full of monsters and evillness."

"Wow" Princess Moonlight wows "How can we get there?"

"By following the moonlight… that's what the prophecy said" Says Sher mystically

"Hm… well the moon is setting now so maybe we could follow that" Moonlight suggests

"That's a good idea" says Sher giggling "Let's go!"

So me and Gabriella as Sher walk across the stage. THe set changes to a forest. Sounds can be hear the depths of the woods.

"OH no! We have to be careful because Goblins!" whispers Sher lightly and scaredly

"It's okay I'll protect you! Agrter my pARENTs died I spent years learning how to fight like a ninja. Now I am super strong and skilled," I insist

"Wow but your so young" says Sher "your only sixteen!:

"Ikr" I agree

"AHHH! A GOBLIN!" Screams Sher as Gabriella

Three goblins leap out of the bushes (one of them is Sharpey who is crying quietly.)

"RAWR!" say the goblins

I kick them in the face and they go flying. Everyone is so impressed.

"We have to hurry because thee will be more coming" Shwer says hurriedly "I think Mel knows were here!"

"Okai" I agree and together we run to the woods and into Mel's castle.

The castle is dark and black but not in a cool punk way and reaches high into dark circling storm clouds. The moon is high in the sky but now shrouded by darknes. Princess Moonlight feels scared without the moonlight she was named after.

"Wat do we do now?" asks I

:We have to sneak into the castle…" Sher mutters seriously "I'll fly up to the window and look in and see if Mel is there"

Gabriella is lifted into the air by stage technology her fairy wings flapping beautifully. I watch her. Sher looks into the winodw byt before she can say anything more goblins appear and SO DOES MEL!

"MWAHAHAHA!" laughs Mel "If it isn't Sher the fairy and… wait who's dat"

"It's me Princess Moonlight! U have come to vanquish you and save da world!" I yell but she isn't scarded or anything instead she laughs more

She punches Sher who screams and keeps laughing.

"YOU FOOLS! Only magic can fight magic" she warbles curelly "You would have to be a powerful magician like the Wizard Brian in order to take me down. Not a weak fair and a pansy princess"

"Omg we have to find the wizard Brian to end Mel" I say secretly to Sher so that Mel doesn't hear

We run away before Mel ca do anything but goblins chase them but Moonlight kills them all with her sick fighting moves.

"I should have nown that we would need help!" Sher whines

"It's okay everyone makes mistakes sometimes" I say because both me and Pricness Moonlight are super kind "Where can we get the WIzard Brian?"

"Oh uh lets go to his house its also a custle." sez Sher slyly

(AN: Okay sorry that chapter is so short I wrote it in school during my lunch yesterday OWO. I was gunno upload this when I got home but I forgor lol KTHXBAI.)


End file.
